Darkest Secret
by Serenity-X-Garrus
Summary: It is said; when we are born, things are set into stone. When everything is said and done, years later a dark secret unravels and it is up to Adeline and her companions to discover it, before it is too late. (First fanfic) *Originally named The Unfortunate Truth*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my _first_ fanfic _ever!_ Please be gentle on my first story, its a short story so im hoping it will only be 5 chapters but as it _is _my first time _ever_ uploading such a thing, bare with me.

My husband is my reader and he has rated this 5 out of 5!

Let me know what you think and thank you for your support.

_**I do NOT own any of the charaters! They belong to Bioware! WHICH I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

**The Unfortunate Truth**

Life at sea is magnificent! The wind blowing in your hair, the salty smell of the sea, the never ending feel of what is lurking on the horizon as her ship sailed.

Yet the only thing Isabella was concentrated on, was the envelope in her hand as she turned it back and forth, side to side to guess what was inside the envelope.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Asked her elven companion.

They were at the front of her ship as she let one of her pirates take over on steering her ship to shore. They weren't far from Kirkwall but she had wanted to leave it, knowing it was in best interest to do so. Yet she felt she should not stray far in case Hawke needed her. After all, she practically owed Hawke for her status as Captain again and her own ship.

She sighed as she looked at her elven companion. White stark hair, bright big emerald eyes or mossy green? She didn't know and neither cared, for she wished to plucked them and wear them as a necklace as she told him a few years back. Strong but lanky, very deceiving for an elf and his white lyrium tattoos shown through what ever he wore. At the moment he wore a trench coat of sorts and underneath was his usual lanky shirt and breeches with no SHOES! ugh, how that irked her to no end! but she would deal with it, because believe it or not, she LOVED him below the decks if you caught her meaning.

"I wanted to guess before I open it." She pouted.

"Well my dear, you have been, how would you say? ah yes, sulking since you received that curious envelope." Her other elven companion stated.

Tan skinned, a tattoo swirl on the side of his face, dirty blonde hair in a half braided ponytail, honey colored eyes and even having muscle in the right places he was also lanky. Wearing his usual leather armor. Though she couldn't complain for as many years he has made every fantasy of hers come true.

"Oh alright. Lets open it."

She took a dagger from her back and opened the envelope to only have a medallion fall into her palm. She threw the envelope to let the wind take it where it pleased as she twirled the necklace around in her hand. she raised an eyebrow and looked up, though her question was not needed as Zevran made a beeline for her and snatched the necklace from her hand. His usual cheery, not a care in the world, face went serious as he even caressed the necklace.

"It can't be…" He whispered.

"What can't be?" Both Isabella and Fenris said at the same time.

Zevran looked at his companions and grinned like a cheshire cat as they both looked at him confused.

* * *

"Zev, why are we going to my villa?" Isabella asked.

Her villa was between Antiva and Kirkwall, somewhere secluded where she and her companions could be at peace and be loud without anyone complaining about the noise. Her villa was on top of a grassy flat expanse near a waterfall that was fresh because it came from the springs. Her villa was grand but not so much as it would be made into a mansion. It has its rooms and such and beautiful decorations from Ferelden, Antiva, Orlais, you name it, its in there.

Though the question still remained:

What was going on?

"Yes, why did we stop? I thought we agreed to go to Kirkwall." Snipped Fenris, as always broody.

They entered her villa and they all sat in the living room. Zevran still caressing the medallion.

"Zevran! what is going on? why are you looking like that?" Isabella demanded.

A chuckle came through the entrance way of her villa. Both Isabella and Fenris grabbed their daggers and sword, ready to attack the intruder, which baffled them. Who would know the location of the villa?

Zevran stood straight and made a beeline to the intruder. There was a thud and a grunt as Zevran tackled the person down.

"ADDY! ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Zevran acted as a mabari would. All what was left was to lick her face, which he did.

"You taste of sweat and despair my lady." He analyzed still sitting on top of her with a finger under his chin and his face in deep thought.

"Addy? As in Addy of the Grey Wardens? Hero of Ferelden and now Warden-Commander?" Asked Isabella shocked.

"Seems my reputation has reach this far." Addy grunted. "Zev! get off!" She shoved him off with all the force she could muster.

He fell with a thud and Isabella sheathed her daggers and helped Addy up.

"Which Isabella, I must apologize. I promised Alistair for the summer but being king and all, well he has a tight schedule." Addy pouted dramatically.

"Well my delicious kitten, having you here is enough!" Isabella purred.

Addy giggled and removed her gloves. Zevran already helping her with the latches for her heavy Warden-Commander breast plate to come off. Isabella whirled around at the shocked elf who had not even put his sword away.

"Uh, Fenris? yoohooo! Thedas to Fenris!" She snapped her fingers in front of him until he blinked.

"Wha-" His eye blinked.

"Snap out of it lad. By Adrastes tits, you look like you never seen a woman before." Isabella teased as she put her hands on her hips and cocked it to the side to add a sensual flare.

Fenris shook his head and sheathed his sword. He stood still. He was in the presence of a hero! A LEGEND!

"Don't talk much huh?" Asked Addy as she took off her boots and sighed in relief to be finally free of all that armor. Addy's clear blue eyes looked at him from toe to head.

"Actually, I can't get him to shut up. Humph. I should bring you around more often." Isabella quipped as she sat on the sofa looking towards the door.

Addy sat across from her and sighed in contentment. Zevran next to her and Fenris slowly sat next to Isabella.

"So my dear kitten, what brings you here? And more importantly how did you find this place?" Isabella cut to the chase as she folded her arms over her chest.

"To answer the latter…" Addy pointed to Zevran.

Isabella nodded, understanding where she knew how to get to her villa.

"And the former, I was in the neighborhood and remembered what Zev told me. So with all my contacts I located you in Kirkwall and hoped you would recognized the Amulet, which thank you Zev for giving it back… and I thought you would recognize it from, well…" Addy cleared her throat as her face turned scarlet.

"Still a virgin after that day huh?" Isabella remarked amused.

"Shut up Bella." Rebuked Addy as she took slow breaths to calm her reddened face.

"So whats new?" Asked Zevran.

"Well, I came here needing a break but I will be out of your way in a few days. I'm on a mission." Addy stated simply as she outstretched her arms on the sofa and leaned her head back, her eyes closed.

"Ooo what's the mission?" Isabella asked excited.

"The Architect." Addy shrugged her shoulders as if she knew what she was talking about.

"Who?" Isabella arched a brow.

"The Architect. A darkspawn who is smart and can talk and I am tracking him down." Addy replied slowly.

"For what purpose?" Asked Zevran as he stared at her relaxed form.

"I would rather not talk about it at the moment. I'm looking to take a nice, long hot bath and a very amazing meal." Addy sighed. Fatigue getting the best of her.

"Don't worry, we understand dearest. I will ready the water for you." Instructed Isabella as she got up and left towards the back of the Villa.

"Well Fenris say something." Zevran nodded his head towards Addy.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to be rude." Fenris was all seriousness.

Addy waved a hand in dismissal. "Its alright. Apparently I have a knack for people shutting up when I enter a room." She teased.

Fenris gave a faint smile but only if you have been staring at him would you be able to catch it. Addy yawned and stretched on the sofa.

"Maker, am I tired." Her crystal orbs fluttered opened and looked at Zevran.

"So, what have you been up to since leaving my side?" She asked. Her eyes conveying interest.

"Oh you know. Here and there." He drawled with a smirk as he closed his eyes, his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"And you?" She turned to the elf.

"What about me?" He said stiffly.

"Well, my name is Adeline Cousland. My friends call me Addy. Nice to meet you, and you are?" She introduced herself as she leaned forward and extended her hand to shake his.

Fenris looked at her crystal eyes and soft smile. He shifted his eyes to the creamy, delicate hand.

"Fenris." He grasped her hand and shook it. His eyes widen as he shook her hand. It felt calloused and not soft at all. She shook his hand firmly with extra strength in the grasp.

"Fenris huh?" She let go of his hand and went into deep thought. "It means little wolf doesn't it?" Her eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes. How did you know?" He was astounded by her knowledge. Not many knew the meaning behind his name.

"My dear Warden is very smart indeed. She knows many things without even knowing anything about you and that's how she gets under your skin." Isabella purred as she was behind Fenris and raked her nails on his arms lightly.

It caused Zevran to shiver with delight as Fenris bit down a lustful whimper.

Isabella leaped over the couch and sat next to Fenris as she grasped his hand in hers and stared at him.

"You see, she has a knack for knowing your darkest secrets without even saying a word. All she does is look into your eyes and its like she sees who you were before and how you got to be now." Isabelle told him like telling a child a tale.

Addy laughed. "Come now Bella. Must you embarrass me so? You make it sound as mi magical or Andraste herself." Her eyes full of mirth.

"But its true!" She exasperated as she looked at Addy.

"You found out who and what I was! AND might I add, you KNEW what I wanted the moment you walked in at The Pearl! Therefore, you asked that you wanted to see what was below the deck and you knew without me telling you a peep, what I wanted out it in full." Isabella finished explaining. Her golden orbs mystified as she recalled the memory.

"I agree with Bella. That's why you spared me." Zevran added as he opened his eyes to look at Addy.

"OH! Your bath is ready kitten." Isabella announced as she got up and walked down the hallway.

"Well boys, nice seeing and-" Addy looked at Fenris and smiled. "Nice meeting you." She spoke softly.

She got up and followed Isabella down the hall where her bath awaited. Fenris stared after her. Watching her movements. Addy or Adeline Cousland was tall for a woman but not as tall as him. Though the way he slumped forward, it could easily be mistaken for her being the tallest. She was taller than Isabella and Zevran. She was thick but lean and had nice curves, though not as much as Isabella. Her chest was about the same size as Isabella's but a bit smaller and they seemed rounder but her bra strap could make her chest look deceiving to to the eye. Her bottom was nice and rounded and firm. Her legs were long but her calves looked amazing. Her stomach, for what he saw through the white tunic, before she turned the corner to follow Isabella, looked to be a four pack. Her arms were long but he noticed some muscle. She carried herself with an air of authority. Like a queen. She walked gracefully and on her tiptoes. She didn't walk on the balls of her feet. As if she were wearing heels.

Her face is what captivated him, as for a Hero she looked like something out of a story book read to him as a child. Her face soft and round. Pink cheeks. Red lips. Snowy, creamy skin. Clear, gray, bluish eyes. Short bob styled raven hair with her front bangs to the side. She resembled a princess.

He looked at his hand as he remembered her firm, strong shake. She was anything but a delicate flower. She was strong as steel. At least that's what he thought from her handshake.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Asked Zevran as he too stared after her retreating form.

Fenris, forgotten that he was not alone, was startled.

"I wish I could take her sadness away. Though now, I think its something else troubling her." Zevran sighed as he got up, ready to retreat for the evening.

"I take it, you know her well enough to read her properly?" Fenris asked with mild curiosity as he did not see any trace of being upset besides fatigue.

Zevran merely shook his head. "To be honest, I never made an effort to get to know her. And I'm not talking intimately, but as a person." He confessed softly, Fenris had to keep silent and not move to hear him speak.

Fenris raised a brow. "How do you NOT know her? She was your companion was she not? The leader of your group?" Confusion clearly written on his face as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"She was. But she knew all of us and cared about the people she traveled with that none of us ever questioned her life. Nor did we ever asked questions. We just followed." Zevran looked downcast as guilt was ridden all over his face and posture.

"I wish you could retell the story." Said Isabella as she came into the living room.

"Its a long story Bella, and to be honest, I am tired." Zevran sighed as he turned to walk down the hallway to his room.

"What, no sex?" She teased.

Zevran chuckled as he stopped by his door. He opened it and gestured for her to enter first. She beamed at him and walked at a fast pace. When she entered, he closed the door. Giggles could be heard down the hallway.

Fenris shook his head and sighed as he also got up. Although he also needed some satisfaction, it seemed Isabella preferred The Antivan tonight. Probably wanted some dark fantasy that he could not fulfill, due to his past. He walked past Zevran's door as he heard moaning and grunting. He barely opened his bedroom door when he heard a clutter.

He closed his door quietly and unsheathed his great sword from his back and walked as silently as he could towards the noise. Another clutter and he kept to the shadows. It came from the direction of the kitchen. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he opened the door to the kitchen, when soft humming stopped him. He lowered his weapon and cracked the door to see who was in the kitchen humming.

His eyes widen as he saw Addy, bustling around in the kitchen. He stared at her as she hovered over the stove, opened the oven door and went back and forth from the fridge to the wooden counter and what he assumed was cutting vegetables or fruit.

"Do you plan to join me or stare at me like you have seen the Maker himself?" Addy asked without looking in his direction as she started humming again.

"How did you know I was behind the door?" He was amazed. His huge saucers of eyes were testimony of that.

"Just a wild guess." She shrugged as she set the table. He sheathed his great sword and entered fully into the kitchen. He took off the scabbard and left it by the door as he approached the table.

"Do you plan to eat all of this?" His voice thick with wonderment.

The table, although she added a plate for Fenris, she practically had a banquet. The fridge must already be cleaned out and he had to probably go shopping or hunting for food tomorrow.

"I'm starving! Grey Wardens have a pit of a stomach. We can never have enough and I guarantee you that by midnight, I will be mighty hungry again!" Addy exasperated as her mouth watered as she took out her pastry from the oven.

When the pastry was on the table she sat down and sighed in contentment.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit?" She asked as she gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Oh. Thank you." Fenris felt clumsy and felt the need to hide himself before he made a fool of himself.

Addy sighed as she laid a napkin on her lap.

"You don't need to be reserved. And you are most welcome. Hope you like it." She smiled softly at him and dug in her food.

* * *

Fenris could barely eat as he stared with amazement at Addy. The way she would wulf down all the food with barely chewing any of it. Addy looked up and suddenly felt conscious of her eating.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed with her mouth full. She brought her arm up and used her sleeve to clean her mouth.

"N-Nothing. Just… never mind." He said as he stopped looking at her and proceeded to eat as much as he could.

It took twenty minutes to clean everything off the plates. Fenris still had what he gathered before Addy ate everything on the table. His hunger gone with the amazement that a woman ate like a man.

Addy sighed in relief of having her stomach full. She patted her stomach and moaned.

"Thank the Maker! I'm so full! ugh! I feel fat." She giggled as she heard herself.

She looked at Fenris and smiled.

"Scared you didn't I? Well you wouldn't be the first." She closed her eyes in bliss and leaned back on her chair.

"I'm sorry. Its just… I have never seen anyone eat like that." His face turned in wonderment as he looked at his plate and back at the empty plates that once had delicious food.

She hummed in response as she patted her belly. Fenris stared at her after a few minutes and began to eat slowly. He moaned when he tasted her food and began to eat faster. She grinned at him and laughed. When he was finished he wiped his mouth with his napkin and sighed. A happy smile gracing his broody features.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to cook?" He opened his eyes to stare at her relaxed form.

"I mean, if my memory serves me well, which it does, you are a noble. Don't noble women, I don't know, only think of political advancement and producing heirs?" He was curious about the woman in front of him suddenly. He hadn't had a decent meal in WEEKS! And Maker only knows that Isabella and Zevran had tried to cook. The kitchen was hardly used and Isabella's crew only drank ale and whatever vomit, they cooked for everyone.

She opened her eyes. She stared at him with seriousness, as if debating to let him into her life. He felt he went over the line and should not have intruded. He was about to tell her to forget it when her features soften and she sighed.

"My family was… I guess the right word would be massacred, by our family's close friend. Arl Rendon Howe. A Grey Warden senior recruited me into the order when my parents told me to leave them and escape to warn my brother Fergus. When I arrived my brother was no where to be found. Apparently scouting ahead and King Cailan, may he rest by the Maker side, said when the battle was over, he would turn his army to Highever. That day I met the now King Alistair. Though at the time, I didn't know I was in a presence of a Prince. Not until later. Alistair showed me how to cook as well our first mage companion, Morrigan."

She sighed as her eyes gave a distance shine, like she was living in the past.

"As we traveled to gather our forces to defeat the blight, we came across a bard, and a healer who also knew how to cook. With them I learned many recipes that I wrote down." She pointed with her chin to the counter where she was cutting fruits and vegetables.

"That's my private collection and that's only one of five that I brought with me." She smiled at him.

Fenris whistled. "But how would you cook any of this while traveling?"

"That book has simple recipes. Its my favorite, hence why it looks worn out." She got up and grabbed her book and sat down again opening page by page. Her fingers caressing the pages.

"Alistair showed me these recipes because it helped him and his fellows during traveling. That's before Ostagar." She said softly. She closed the book abruptly and looked at him.

"Well, now you know something about me." She grinned at him.

Fenris was taken aback by her sudden cherry attitude.

"Well, thank you for your company." She started to grab the plates to put in a neat pile.

"No, wait. Let me do that for you." He said hurriedly. The least he could do for that fantastic meal.

She shook her head and smiled. "Thanks but, I made the mess, I should clean it." She grabbed the small neat pile to put into the sink.

"Then let me help you? You dry, I wash?" He compromised as he too gathered the plates into a neat pile and brought it to the sink.

She turned to look at him with hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Oh fine." She relented and smiled. "Just because you remind me of Zev." She giggled as she went to grab the remaining dishes and put them into the sink.

"That is not a compliment. I take offense." His voice serious as he started the water and added a bar of soap into the sink.

Addy whirled on him as she took several towels to dry the dishes with. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She said horrified that she insulted someone.

He turned to her but she relaxed and smirked as his eyes danced with mirth.

"Are you always this serious?" He asked her amused, remembering a time when Varric asked him the same.

She huffed and giggled. Fenris found his heart warming slightly at her giggles. He enjoyed hearing her laughter. As he washed and passed the dishes for Addy to dry, he was thinking about what just occurred. She volunteered information as he asked without her knowing anything about him and they just met.

"I am sorry if I intruded into your personal life. I apologize in advance if in any way crossed boundaries I shouldn't have." His voice stiff. He wasn't one to apologize and for him it was hard to do so.

Addy responded with a snort. "You have nothing to apologize for." She was wiping a plate slowly as she looked lost starting into it. "I haven't spoken to someone about myself… well in ever, to be honest."

Fenris nodded. "Zevran told me as much."

"Ah Zev. Such a gentle soul but a very hard path was set in stone for him." She replied with sadness.

"What do you mean?"

Addy looked at Fenris as she place the last dish to the side to dry a little more.

"Maybe another time Fenris." She looked down, deep in thought and smiled as she met his emerald gaze. "You are easy to talk to, you know. Don't spoil me." She teased. Her eyes amused as she wiped her hands into the towel and dropped it in a hamper where dirty towels were discarded to be washed.

Fenris tensed as he recalled a memory where Hawke said the same to him when Bethany was sent to the circle.

"Good night Fenris." She bowed her head and walked away.

"Goodnight Lady Cousland." He whispered as she already was gone from the kitchen, leaving him alone to dry his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's the next one =] Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO BIOWARE!

* * *

After that night Fenris and Addy became sorta close, but not enough to continue in any personal conversation. Fenris learned a lot about how a noble usually thinks and what their roles are, especially a woman. She also answered questions regarding the Grey Wardens, but as much as she would like to disclose any information, she respectfully declined and told him that was a secret and can only disclosed it if he wished to be a Grey Warden.

Three days past as he also told her a few things about his past but not much. Though he felt that he didn't need to as she did not respond in shock like Hawke did when he first told her about his past. At first he was apprehensive and a bit hostile when she asked a few questions. Though she knew the answer, she apologized if it made him feel uncomfortable and he shook his head, knowing that perhaps if he let someone in again and as a friend, he would open up more.

The more he got to know her, the more he wished to stay by her side. Although she was a capable woman, she looked hurt and vulnerable. He could see why Zevran took so much care to her since she came to the villa. Isabella silently fumed as all her attention was being directing to Adeline. Though he considered her a friend, he couldn't quite call her Addy. Or even Adeline but Lady Cousland as a show of respect and admiration he had towards her.

Currently she was practicing with Zevran as she raised her shield and tried to unarmed Zevran. She was in medium Scale armor. It was silver with blue so he known the material was silverite. It shone beautifully with her pale snowy skin and dark raven hair. Her shield was strong but had a glow to it as did her sword but the hilt of the sword had her Grey Warden insignia and her shield had her family's crest. She did a battle cry as she finally unarmed Zevran and had him on the floor with her sword towards his neck.

"Well done mi Estrella!" He praised.

Addy giggled and plopped herself on the stone ground of the backyard breathing heavily. She grabbed her leather skin and took a long pull of water. Raising her arm to wiped the sweat that was dripping down to her eyes, stinging them a bit.

"I missed you calling me that." She said softly as she handed him her leather skin so he can drink water as well. He was sweaty as she was.

Fenris watched as Zevran had a soft smile. He had never seen that smile as they traveled together. It was an interesting sight.

"I can keep calling you that, if you let me." He whispered as he moved to be close to her.

"Zev." She whispered back in a warning.

To any other person passing by, it would look like two lovers about to embrace each other, but to a keen observer like Fenris, he saw her tense. Her shoulders drew back and her posture was frozen, as if cold water had been splashed on her. He decided to intervene and help Lady Cousland with Zevran's persistent annoyance.

After Addy walked away from the kitchen, Zevran waited for her by her bedroom door. She stopped shortly after spotting him. He approached her swiftly and pinned her to the wall and molded his body to hers. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his heat seeped into her body. She tensed as his hands pinned her by her wrists and seeing no way out. Her eyes met his in challenge. He raised to it as he kissed her roughly on her soft supple lips. He felt her tense more and she wrenched her hands from his grasped and pushed him with all her might. She walked to her room hurriedly and closed and locked her door as he recovered from being pushed to the wall as he hit it and groaned by the pain that suddenly went to his head.

He sighed and walked down the hall and into his room. Isabella was laying on her side in his bed with nothing but a sheet covering her bottom, her legs and upper back was shown to him as he entered. He frowned and a small fog of rage blinded him. He took off his trousers and his small clothes and went to Isabella. She was semi asleep as he positioned her with her bottom up and her face still down on her pillow. He buried himself to the hilt without letting her adjust and pulled her hair a little hard and too rough and plunged into her a bit harder than she would have liked. The whole time he pictured Adeline beneath him withering and saying his same. He never heard Isabella whimpers of pain or small pleas for him to stop.

Fenris approached them and cleared his throat. Zevran, although he had a smile on his tanned face, his eyes shown annoyance.

"Sorry to interrupt." He smirked slightly. "But I was wondering, where did you learn to use a shield as a weapon?"

Addy got up and grinned at him. Her eyes conveying thanks and relief spread throughout her body.

"Alistair taught me. I also never seen anything like it. I used to always use a shield, well… to shield myself." She giggled at her response. "But after seeing the way he uses it as not only to bash his opponents but how he uses it as a weapon, I asked him to show me. And traveling with him, gave many opportunities to put to the test what he had shown me." She smiled at the memory of when he trained her. "Though over time, I put my own flare to the use and make it my own." She finished as she bent to grab her shield and sword.

"I'm going to take a bath, mi Estrella. I will see you later?" Zevran said as he began to walk away and into the villa.

Addy did not respond as she adjusted her shield and sword.

"Fenris, care to bout with me?" Her voice became deadly cold and serious.

Fenris' eyes widen and swallowed. "Um, as much as I would like to, I would rather not hurt you."

She snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "I had a Qunari friend who told me the same, though not in that manner. His name was Sten of the Beresaad and thanks to him, that's why the way I swing my swords is way better than what it used to be."

"You met someone of the Qun!" His eyes full of amazement.

She nodded. "He kept calling me 'Kadan' though I had to search what that meant while we traveled as Ferelden doesn't have Qunari people. I grew to trust him with my life and when he and I spared, trust me when I say he never held back with his sword Asala." She grinned at Fenris' slack jaw.

"So, do you accept my challenge or not?" She mimicked Leliana's voice. Oh how she missed her Bard sister.

He unsheathe his greatsword. His lyrium veins glowing along with the sword. Her eyes widen in amazement as it glowed and as he glowed as well.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered as she stared at the sword.

"Thank you." He smirked.

"Not you! The sword!" She snorted and giggled.

He laid the sword in front of her as his lyrium veins glowed as he used his hand to show her how it worked.

"Its a replica, not the original. These are handed down to champions in the Tevinter Imperium." He stated as he put the sword in front of him again and spread his legs to get ready to attack her.

"I imagine, someone dear to you, gave this to you." She stated as she too held her shield and got in her stance to prepare to bash him.

He nodded. "Lets wager, if I win, you tell me your mission."

She nodded. "Sounds fair, and if I win, you start calling me Addy." She smirked at his tense state.

He nodded and gave a battle cry along with hers. They parried many times than they cared to count. He was impressed at how she used the edge of her shield to cut him instead to bash him but he surprised her at how fast and nibble he was despite having a greatsword. Not even Sten could match him. They swung and swords clashing could be heard inside the house. Grunts and pants were heard as they tried to unbalance the other until Addy made a mistake. For where she should have bashed, she side stepped, losing her balance. That gave Fenris the opportunity to use the hilt of his sword and bash it onto the shield. She lost her sword and fell with a grunt. The end of his glowing sword met her neck.

They panted roughly as they tried to gulp as much air they could get. Feeling as though the air was being sucked out of them no matter how hard they tried to breathe.

"I win. You tell me your mission, Lady Cousland." He said her name sharply but his eyes danced with mirth.

She nodded and he stepped away sheathing his sword back and helped her up to sit. She took out her water skin and drank in small sips, breathing through her nose. She gave some to Fenris as she regained her breathing to a normal level.

"I have to tell Zev and Bella anyway. I plan to leave tomorrow morning." She stated as she got up, and grabbed a towel near by to wipe the sweat that was coating her face and making her bob hair stick to her head.

He nodded as well and got up to accompany her inside.

"I'm going to take a bath. At dinner, I will explain a bit but please understand, if I don't give you full details...this mission is a bit personal." She pleaded without looking at him and walked down the hall and turned the corner on her right.

It baffled him as he watched her retreating form. She had been open wit him so far, so why was this any different? His curiosity was simmering and he wanted to know, but he tamped it down and had to wait until dinner to find out what it was. Even if it wasn't in full detail.

After his bath he walked into the dining room ready for dinner and he was appalled by the banquet that stared at him. Isabella was sitting next to Zevran whispering. He sat across from them and waited for Adeline to join them.

She did a few moments later with a huge platter of Ham. They all watered at the sight of it. She sat down next to Fenris, much to Zevran's disappointment.

"I made this for you guys for your wonderful hospitality. Especially for you Bella. You have been wonderful." Addy smiled at the duelist.

Isabella flushed slightly and a look of guilt crossed her features but as fast as it appeared it was gone that none caught it.

"I leave tomorrow. My mission is almost at its fruition and I need to be back in Amaranthine. I had gather people whom I know and most are Grey Wardens. I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to be a part of it?" her voice strong and serious. It was more of a command than a question.

"I volunteer to go." Fenris said as he grabbed bread and a small platter of butter.

"Mi Estrella, you need not ask. I will always be by your side." Zevran grinned at her.

"I don't know kitten. I have a ship to commandeer and I wouldn't want to be away from Kirkwall." Isabella sent a scathing look to Fenris.

Fenris tensed as he was reminded of Hawke.

"Then would you kindly take me back to the shores of Amaranthine. Which I should advise, The Waking Sea, has been a bit treacherous lately. Caution when you sail her waters." Warned Addy her eyes soft and pleading.

"Sure. I always like a challenge to tame the sea." Smirked Isabella.

Addy grinned. "Well, lets dig in!"

And they all did, enjoying and moaning as they ate everything Addy had made.

"So, whats the mission?" Asked Fenris as he sipped on beef stew.

"As I said before, it involves a smart darkspawn, who calls himself The Architect. He... Stole something from me..." She whispered the last part. Her eyes turned glassy as if she would cry.

"What did he take from you?" Asked Zevran in a dangerous tone.

Addy shook her head. "Please Zev. I cannot and will not say. Its- its a delicate matter..." She said softly as she looked at Zevran with pleading eyes.

They all nodded.

"Well, not to worry. I will be by your side when you need me." Zevran grinned, though inside he was confused and a bit worried with the lack of details.

Addy got up and stretched. "Thank you, but I must retire."

"Don't worry, I will help clean the table." Offered Zevran with a warm smile.

Addy nodded and walked away and around the corner.

"I wonder what this is about... Her posture, her eyes... They conveyed a lot of... Pain?" Thought Zevran as he stared where she sat.

"Not just that. Its like something has been ripped from her soul... I can't quite explain it." Added Isabella as she had a far away look. Then she blinked and glared at Fenris.

"What?" He asked stiffly.

"You are just going to abandon Hawke?" She said coldly. "Must I remind you-"

"You don't need to!" He hissed. He got up abruptly and hastily left the dining room.

"Was is wrong with him going with us to help Addy?" Zevran raised a brow.

Isabella looked at him and got up. "Lets clean the table and I will explain." She stated as she grabbed the utensils and set about to clean the table as Zevran piled the plates in neat piles.

* * *

The next morning they were in Isabella's ship setting sail to Amaranthine. The sun had barely kissed the sky as the anchor was raised and the wind was blowing softly on the sails to take her ship into the depth of the sea.

Addy was sitting on a chair in her small cabin looking out the circular window. Her leg bouncing uncontrollably. Tight spaces made her uncomfortable. She felt like a caged animal without no where to go. She got up and started to pace in her small room. She felt like she was trapped in Fort Dragon again. How her and Alistair were trying to figure out how to get out. She sighed.

Alistair.

That man always seemed to get into her mind at every turn. After so many years apart, her heart singed just to even think about him, but also cried for the irreparable damage he had caused.

_She chose her champion. She owed it to Alistair. Duncan was a father figure to him and for him to be left to rot at Ostagar... Well... Lets just say its a fair deal._

_She killed her family's murderer but she felt... Empty... Perhaps if she gave him a chance-_

_'No!' Her mind screamed. 'He murdered them! Little Ore was so sweet and innocent, barely about to live life and it was taken from him as he was butchered like an animal and left there to rot! No, Howe __**deserved **__to __**DIE!'**_

_Her mind screamed at her for even thinking such a thing as to spare him. She sighed as she watched with apprehension, hoping beyond hope that Alistair would see that he gained nothing by actually killing Ferelden's hero. Even if he did many wrongs._

_Loghain yielded. _

_"I underestimated you. There is some of Maric in you after all." Loghain wheezed as he tried to compose his breathing._

_"Fuck Maric." Seethe Alistair. "This is for __**Duncan.**__" He made sure to emphasize his name._

_He raised his longsword and it took a fraction of a second for Addy to see he really meant to kill him. She looked at Anora as her eyes widen. Her eyes turning slightly red with unshed tears._

_"Alistair." She said softly as his blade was at the ready._

_"Alistair." She tried again a bit louder but he wasn't listening._

_Her heart constricted and ran at top speed "ALISTAIR!" She yelled as she stood in front of him with her arms spread open. Her crystal orbs defiant as his blade stop slightly at her neck. It pierced her skin and blood oozed from the small cut. Her eyes never wavering from the cut and her eyes boring into his eyes._

_The Landsmeet gasped. _

_"Wait!" Said a voice. Everyone turned to look except for Alistair and Addy._

_"He could be of use to us. Don't kill him." Said Riordan as he came up next to Alistair._

_"What!" Yelled Alistair. "Riordan, __**This man**__, abandoned our brothers and blamed __**us**__-"He looked at Addy with a glare. "For the deed! He hunted us down like __**animals**__! HE __**TORTURED YOU!" **__He bellowed at the end. "How can we __**simply**_ _forget __**that**__?!" His eyes snapped back at the senior Grey Warden. _

_"Alistair, see reason. He is a General and there is only __**three**_ _of us. Let him go through the joining." Riordan tried to reason._

_"I second that idea." Quipped Anora as she stepped up. Addy was relaxing and stepped to the side as Wynne used her healing to seal the small cut in her throat leaving Loghain looking confused._

_"If he survives, you gain a General. If he doesn't... You get your revenge." She said softly. Her eyes pleading._

_"Absolutely __**NOT!**__" Alistair bellowed and turned to Loghain. "He will pay for his crimes! The landsmeet declares me King! And I will see to it that justice is done!" He raised his sword and did a battle cry and ran to Loghain as he was a few meters away from everyone talking. _

_He wasn't making a retreat he just needed to sit down. But turned when he heard Alistair's battle cry. What came next shocked the whole Landsmeet. A shield bashed Alistair and he fell, his sword clattered, away from him. He grunted from the impact. He opened his eyes and glared at the one who dared get in his way._

_"Enough." Her voice held authority and demanded respect. It was loud and calm._

_"Addy. Move." He whispered darkly._

_Addy didn't waver. "Riordan, take Loghain and go through with the joining." _

_"I won't-" Alistair began._

_"SILENCE!" She yelled and glared at him. This glared had his mouth shut. She only gave that look to her enemies._

_"As you wish my Lady." Bowed Riordan as he beckoned Loghain to follow him and out of the courtroom._

_"Lords and Ladies of the court. You have appointed Alistair to be your King. Arl Eamon will be his regent while we go to battle the blight that should have been our main concern-"_

_"And when we come back, I will marry Anora as she is already Queen." Finished Alistair as he got up. _

_The Landsmeet gasped. Even their companions sucked in a breath. Their eyes wide._

_Everything around her stopped. Even Anora was wide eyed. She didn't even get to see the court end and see that only their companions and Alistair were alone still in the courtroom. Addy blinked as she realized she was still inside the courtroom and a hateful glare burning into her._

_"Addy-" but Leliana was cut off as Addy ran out of the courtroom. _

_Shouts were heard behind her. Zevran was about to run after her but was stopped by Shale. Even she knew when a woman needed space. _

_Addy stopped in the central of the market district looking around frantically. People stopped to look at her strangely and she felt like she was suffocating. She ran to the gates and kept running as fast as her long, shaped legs could carry her. She ran through the forest nearby. The sun was setting as she grabbed a tree branch and hauled herself up and used the momentum to leaped high into the tree branches. _

_She finally got to the top. The moon shining ever eternal, serene over the sparking jewel that was Denerim. And she let a heart breaking scream that even the Maker probably heard. All of her companions heard her scream even if she was far from the city. It made Wynne and Leliana cry. Morrigan turned to a wolf and followed the scream with purpose. Even Shale was clearly upset._

_She screamed again. Her scream ripped the very heavens as the stars twinkled. From far away it looked like the sky was crying. The second scream made Oghren stop drinking as he too began to sob, finally letting go of his grief along with Addy. Zevran shut his eyes as his heart broke to hear her. He swore, many heard her scream. Sten clenched and unclenched his fists. He wanted to kill anything to make her screams go away. _

_Alistair heard her screams, as he was crying angry tears. He was a high dragon, destroying everything in his path. If she thought she was in pain, his was worst! He was betrayed by the one woman he loved! His first in everything regarding his intimate life! Yet she wouldn't let him have this ONE thing! Avenge Duncan! Duncan was a father to him! More so than Eamon. _

_Addy sobbed and cried loud. Not caring who or what heard her. She looked up to the sky and yelled._

_"WHY! Why must I have a heart to DO the right thing!?" She yelled at the sky for answers. But none came._

_After she stopped crying her eyes puffy, her body numb, she descended down the tree. Her feet landed silently as she crouched at her landing. She walked all the night to reach the gates of Denerim. She silently went to her room. She locked the door and fell, armor and all to her bed and fell asleep._

The room that she was in, reminded her of that night. Her muscles tensed as she sought to leave the confines of her room when a knock came. Relief washed over her for the small distraction.

"Come in." She beckoned.

The door opened and Addy smiled at the stark white hair head that popped through her door. It looked comical.

"Lady Cousland. Dinner is ready. I came to see if you were hungry? I remember you stated that you have a pit of a stomach?" He stated amused.

Addy giggled and nodded. "Thank you Ser Fenris. I'm quite starved." She beamed at him and walked towards the door.

"Its strange to hear someone call me 'Ser'. I am no one to earn such a title." Fenris voice went deep into thought.

"For a man who screams that he is free, your heart remains chained."

Fenris stopped. His eyes wide. Addy looked at him defiant.

"A man who is truly free, does not fear what might become of him and doesn't hide from the truth. You state you don't want pity, but that's what you portray. This is the change you desire, then embrace it and face it with will, not fear."

Addy turned and walked down the corridor and up the stairs to the deck. Fenris was left slack jawed. She saw right through him and practically slap him across his face with the cold truth. He unconsciously put a hand on his cheek as if she had slapped him and walked down the corridor to eat with the rest.

* * *

Throughout the entire voyage, Fenris and Zevran grew tense around each other. Silent glares came to be and Isabella was having headaches by the many tense moments they all had. Addy of course didn't feel it as she was only concentrated on her mission. She hoped that her letters to those she reached out for help would come to her aid for one last mission.

She fingered her necklace constantly. There wasn't a moment where her hand wouldn't lay on her necklace and twirl it around. She remembered when Alistair gave her the medallion.

_Darkness consumed her. She felt a burning sensation in her veins. Footsteps could be heard. Voices, near her. _

'_What are-'_

_Her train of thought was cut off as she fluttered her eyes open by a nudge to the head. She groaned._

"_Ah! You're awake, good! I was afraid I had to dance in some dark ritual to get you to wake up." Alistair grinned._

_A chuckle was heard as Addy turned her head. Duncan was amused by the whole scenario._

"_Trust me when I say, I can't dance." Whispered Alistair. _

_Addy giggled and her giggled turned into a coughing fit. She groaned._

"_What happened?" _

"_You don't remember?" Asked Duncan as he placed a plate in Alistair's hands._

"_I-" She thought for a second and the previous night, or so she thought, came to her in a rush._

"_I can't believe you killed Ser Jory!" Exclaimed Addy as she glared at Duncan._

_Duncan looked down upset. "It had to be done. When I recruited him, I told him his life would change and there was a possibility he might not ever see his wife again." He looked deep in thought. "His reaction, although understandable, he knew the consequences and had a change of heart. There is no going back once you are recruited, as is with the army. Its desertion." _

"_You don't regret it?" Addy asked softly as she turned to look at where the joining took place._

"_No. It had to be done." Duncan said with finality. _

"_How are you feeling?" Asked Alistair as he kept the plate close to the fire to keep the plate warm._

"_Like I hit a wall with full force." Addy grabbed her head to help her stop spinning._

"_Here." Alistair gave her the plate. _

_Addy nodded her thanks and she raised an eyebrow at the medallion in the middle of the plate. Two sunny side eggs and five bacon strips made into a huge smile and in the center was a medallion._

_Duncan frowned. Alistair smiled cheekily._

"_I uh, arranged the plate but the medallion is something we give to those who survive the joining. We put a bit of the blood inside a small bottle to remind us of those who did not make it and our promise as Grey Wardens." Explained Alistair._

_Addy grabbed the medallion. It twirled as she held it up._

"_What's it called?" _

"_Warden's Oath."_

"_What's the oath?"_

"_In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." Recited Alistair as he looked at the fire._

_The soft orange glow of the fire made his features look dark in a handsome unique way. _

_Addy smirked. "Five sovereigns says I make it to the highest rank before you." She waged as she put the medallion on with purpose._

_Alistair's eyes became slightly wide and he smirked. "You're ON!" He declared and even Duncan laughed along with Alistair and Addy._

_Soon they became fast friends… that was until… Ostagar._

'Oh Alistair. Do you still remember the moments we shared together?' Her mind wondered. 'Do–-Do you still thinking about... Us?'

She looked up at the sunset. The sky was set with orange and pink hues making the clouds look like cotton candy. She sighed as she walked away from the deck where she was standing to look out the horizon and descended down the stairs to retreat for the night. Golden eyes watched her from far above where a lookout was suppose to be. He was currently knocked out. The figure who owned the Golden gaze looked out through the horizon and narrowed its eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all those who took the time to read my story. I hope this time I might get reviews! Lets see if I get at least 5, I will post the next chapter. =]

* * *

The king of Ferelden was pacing back and forth in front of Arl Eamon.

"Your majesty, think about it. Calm down!" Eamon was getting dizzy just by watching Alistair burn a hole into his carpet.

"How could she do this! I AM ALSO A GREY WARDEN!" He bellowed as he looked at Eamon.

"Well you are a KING first now. A Grey Warden SECOND." Eamon reminded him.

"I took VOWS Eamon! She cant just… Cast me out!"

"She probably thought the way I did. Ferelden needs you HERE. You've taken VOWS to protect Ferelden, NOT the order. That's her job as Commander of the Grey."

"Just because I have Maric's blood, running in my veins, does not CHANGE that I wasn't SUPPOSE to take the THRONE! Eamon. I am a Grey Warden FIRST!"

"You gave that up when you made it clear where you stood." Stated a feminine voice.

Eamon and Alistair turned towards the door to see two cloaked figures and a very familiar golem.

"Shale? What are-" Alistair's eyes widen and his face broke into a wide smile.

The two figures brought their hoods down and Alistair grinned as he ran to his guests.

"Leliana! Wynne! I'm so glad to see you again!" He ran to them and gave them a hug.

"It, has not changed a bit. Pity. I thought royalty might make it stern." Shale remarked.

Eamon shook his head.

Wynne and Leliana patted his back but did not return the embrace. Alistair stepped back slightly confused and hurt.

"It feels like you don't know me." He said softly.

"Wounds from the past have yet to heal." Stated Wynne softly.

He glared at them.

"Still on her side huh? What about me?"

"Enough. What was done is done and we cannot change it. Maker knows how we were all affected by that day." Leliana looked at Alistair with dull eyes.

"What do you want?" Alistair turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, upset.

"We came to ask for a favor." Leliana stated as she walked forward as the main voice of the group.

"What favor?"

"A ship to Amaranthine."

Alistair whirled around and a hateful glare was seen.

"She sent you didn't she?"

"I didn't know, YOU knew." Leliana returned his glare.

"Yes, well… I have connections."

Leliana scuffed. "She isn't a child AND might I remind you, you aren't PART of the ORDER."

"That's what I just told him." Eamon sighed.

"You gave that up when you didn't get what you wanted. Besides YOU have a COUNTRY to run. It won't run on its own. And just because Anora is QUEEN, that does not EXCUSE your absence to your country. You haven't even produced in heir in the years you two have been married."

"I fear Leliana is correct son. Let them handle whatever is going on in Amaranthine."

"The people of Ferelden think she is...barren."

Leliana's eyes widen. "Dear Maker…" She looked to Eamon for confirmation and he nodded. "Have you, I don't know, thought of a mistress?"

"What!?"

"Many royals do that but they keep that a secret."

"Must I remind you that I AM a royal bastard! Why would I wish this on anyone else?"

"Because if something happens to you, then Ferelden will be in civil war. Ferelden cannot have another war, even after the Blight, your people are still recovering and rebuilding. You leaving the throne could devastate in ways you don't even imagine."

Alistair sighed.

"I am still going. So if you want a ship to Amaranthine, then tough luck. I will prepare it shortly and we can leave tonight."

With that he left the office. Leliana sighed and pinched her nose in frustration and a slight headache forming.

"The boy does have its moments. But I fear for him."

"Don't worry Eamon. I will protect him while he is with us. Ferelden is my home as well and I rather die then see it in another war."

"So he is leaving? May I come with you? I really wish to see my father." Said Anora as she walked into the office.

Leliana and Wynne bowed since they had armor and robes for them to do the proper greeting.

"Anora, its dangerous. You could get seriously hurt. Besides, if Alistair is going, Ferelden needs its Queen."

"Isn't that why YOU'RE REGENT?" Anora arched a brow.

"Yes, but-" Eamon sighed. "Do as you must." He looked at his three guests.

They nodded without needing words to express to take good care of their charge. Anora walked away excited and ran out the office, gracefully of course. Leliana, Wynne and Shale excused themselves and went to the rooms that Eamon provided for them.

Leliana closed her door and sat exhausted on the bed.

"Maker help us. When Addy finds out, she will blow a gasket."

"I'm more worried about the fruition of this mission. He will be highly upset." Wynne replied softly.

"Yes, I agree with the elder mage. Though I cannot wait to crush darkspawn heads. I grow tiresome of crushing those filthy vermin."

"You did insist on doing that throughout our journey." Wynne scolded.

"How was your trip with Shale?" Leliana asked amused.

For the next few hours Wynne and Shale replayed what they have been doing during their trip together and how news came of the dwindling population of birds. They laughed and soon talked of the trip ahead. They were all restless that night. Maker help them all indeed.

* * *

Three boats arrived at Amaranthine shores. Many passengers were just coming to trade and do business. Visit family and stay for vacation. All except a few people who headed towards Vigils keep. Home of the Grey Warden Order of Ferelden. Everyone was there, except for Isabella and her ship.

"Thank you! Nice seeing all of you!" Alistair shouted as he waved along with Anora to the people in Amaranthine.

Many cheered and shouted their happiness. Once they have arrived at Vigil's Keep, many Grey Wardens greeted them and invited the King for a drink. Of course he grinned and accepted the invitation. They all went near the bar near the merchants central quarter. it was bustling with business and Anora was looking for her father after some Wardens took her husband away. She felt vulnerable. If it wasn't for Shale and Wynne, she would have been worse.

"Your Grace, please sit down and eat. I promise we will see your father. He is probably running an errand and won't be back but for a moment." Wynne pleaded with Anora.

Anora sighed and let Wynne guide her inside the keep where many were reunited. There were tables around the walls with food and the center of the keep had many of the wardens and friends laughing and chatting until the peace was interrupted.

"So. We see each other again." Said a slurred voice.

Everyone went quiet as they all stared and made a circle around the drunk man and the man he was approaching.

Loghain turned around as he was greeting Nathaniel Howe as he entered the keep intending to go and greet his daughter.

"Alistair please." Whispered Anora as she reached her husband.

Alistair shrugged off her hand from his shoulder and proceeded to face Loghain.

"Draw your sword! We were interrupted before, but NOT today! You will pay!" He yelled at Loghain as he grabbed his sword and held it steady. Even for a drunk he could handle his weapon. Oghren was proud!

"Go get'm son!" Oghren cheered.

"NO Please!"

"Anora hush…"

"Stop treating me like a CHILD!"

"Daughters stay six in their pigtails and scabby knees."

"Father…" Anora choked as Loghain took his blade out as well.

They circled around each other. Next battle cries came and swords were clashed. Many placed bets and cheered as it was a game, but to them and those who knew the story froze. Unable to do much but watch.

"WARDENS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A commanding voice boomed.

Everything stopped and every Warden stood at attention making way for her to inspect. Loghain brought down his sword and stood at attention along with Alistair. Both looking guilty.

"For Maker sake! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO! WE-" Addy stopped as her heart froze.

Alistair.

"What are YOU doing here?!" She snapped at the King of Ferelden.

"I can explain." Leliana ran to her.

Addy glared.

"Loghain, tend to your daughter. She came to see you." Addy exasperated.

"You. Come with me if would you please." She gestured to her office that was to the far right of the keep.

She motioned for Fenris, and Leliana to accompany her to her office. Once inside the decorated space they all sat down in the sofa and Fenris closed the door keeping guard at the door.

"Care to explain why HE is HERE?" She crossed her arms and leaned on her desk.

To say that she was angry would be a huge understatement.

"He knew about this Addy. I couldn't stop him and I needed a ship."

Addy sighed. She opened her hand for what she wanted. Leliana nodded and took out an envelope. Addy ripped the envelope open and started to read its contents.

"Is this all Leli?" She looked at her with a raised brow and a fire in her eyes.

"You know it is. I don't have to tell you more." She bowed.

"Thank you Leli. We will talk later. Thank you my friend." Addy smiled softly at her.

"You know I will always be here for you right?" Leliana winked and embraced Addy. She walked out the office.

"What's was in the envelope." Asked Alistair.

"And there is the problem." She replied crisply as she rounded her desk and sat down in her chair.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running Ferelden?"

"I am part of the order Addy-"

"Lady Cousland to you."

"-Lady Cousland. I have always been part of the order. Or what did you forget WHO trained you?"

Addy scuffed. "You are no longer IN the order Alistair. You made that VERY clear when YOU abandoned US during the blight." Addy fought the urge constantly to shout at him. It was getting harder by the second.

"Because you BETRAYED me Adeline." Alistair got up and slammed his hands on her desk.

Addy got up from her chair slowly and put her hands on her table as she leaned towards him with a fierce glare that could burn right through him.

"If you want to talk about BETRAYAL, look in the mirror. Now get out of my office and return to Denerim." She whispered darkly.

"Eamon gave me leave to stay. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back. Then he back off slightly. "The Architect has been coming up on my desk for some time. I would like to know, as well as the order, im sure, what he has discovered regarding Grey Warden life expectancy."

"Fine. Get in line and don't expect VIP treatment just because your King." Addy sighed as she sat back down and rubbed her face with her gloved hands.

"Wouldn't dream of it Commander." Alistair saluted and walked out the office.

Fenris watched as every muscle in her body relaxed. Amazed by how very tightly controlled she kept herself despite the tension in the room.

"May I be of service?" He asked her out of concern.

She chuckled. "Fenris. You cant say things like that. You are not here to take care of me. I asked for your help, not to be my servant. But, no. Just make yourself at home with the rest of the order. But thank you for your concern. I will be out shortly." Addy shook her head and smiled at Fenris.

Once he was gone a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away softly looking at her finger that still had the tear stain.

"After so many years. I haven't cried for you." She whispered to know one, except for the raven that was perched at the top of the ceiling on a wooden log connecting the ceiling so it wouldn't collapse.

* * *

"_You want to save her don't you?" She asked Alistair._

"_Yes. Even after all of this, you know I do, but I can't."_

"_What if I told you there was a loophole to your order? A way out?" She sounded as if she was purring._

_Alistair looked at her, anger clear in his honey gaze._

"_What are you talking about?! There are no LOOPHOLES in the order! We die with the Archdemon or we die when our Calling comes." He crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I came to tell you about this and yet you yell without opening your mind. I thought you would be better at making decisions Alistair. T'is quite simple in fact. Do __y__ou __**want**__t__o __s__ave __h__er, __**or**__n__ot?"_

_Alistair stared at the floor and sighed. He looked at her as he steeled his heart. _

'_With magic, we pay a price. With magic, nothing is free.' How those words were true._

"_Fine. Tell me the loophole."_

'Could it have really worked?' Alistair thought as he turned to Addy. She was at the head of the order. Fierce and loyal and ready to take on any threat to take care of those around her. He looked away, still in deep thought.

"_Why me and not Loghain?" He growled. "Or Riordan?"_

"_Even if I thought Riordan was capable, the taint has been in him for quite some time. Loghain has JUST started! Who knows if by now he has woken up! No I NEED you Alistair. It won't be so bad."_

"_What exactly am I suppose to do?" He arched a golden eyebrow._

"_I won't lie to you." She sat on the bed. "From this ritual a child will be born."_

_Alistair's eyes widen. "Adrastes flaming sword! You're not joking are you?"_

"_Have I EVER gave you any reason to THINK I joked around?" She raised a perfectly raven eyebrow._

"_No, but-" He stumbled to find words._

"_You are wasting time Alistair."_

"_Fine. Lets get this over with." He grumbled._

"_You have to be very convincing Alistair." She appeared behind him stroking his neck._

"_What do you mean?" He shuddered at her touch._

"_If you want I could-"_

"_No! no. Just...She was my first…"_

"_And I will be your last. Well, not technically since you and Anora have to make an heir."_

_Alistair groaned. "Don't remind me."_

"_T'is won't be bad. I AM a woman Alistair and I have seen how your eyes have glanced in my direction." She purred._

'_Maker help me.' He shut his eyes. 'For you Addy. Even after all of this, I will ALWAYS love you.' He swallowed and opened his eyes. _

_He steeled his heart and approached the bed and tackled her to the bed and kissed her passionately._

Alistair shut his eyes tight trying to banish the thoughts from his mind.

'Never again.' He thought. 'Never again.'

* * *

Addy lead the order deep into the deep roads after talking to Nathaniel and making a plan. Apparently Hawke has made it deep to a thaig where no one has gone and now they actually have a new recruit that Fenris was surprised to see. Addy asked them both a few questions about the thaig and how they came to be in its presence. She studies Fenris in the way he was tense whenever Hawke or now Champion of Kirkwall was mentioned. It made her feel uncomfortable for the fact that she didn't know why he was tensing at the mere mention of her last name. Her entire name in fact was beautiful.

Cassandra Leandra Hawke.

Interesting name but she has heard of Leandra. That name kept becoming familiar. Addy had to ask.

"And that's how we came across it." Bethany finished as she stared at Addy.

"I'm sorry… Bethany right?" At this she nodded. "I know what you said is important and I appreciate your help but I have to ask. Was your mother's name Leandra Amell before she became Leandra Hawke?"

Bethany's eyes widen. "Y – Yes. She was."

"Ah, thank you dear. I was quite small but I'm pretty sure her name has come up in my mother's gossip. Friendly of course, never anything bad, mind you." Addy smiled as she saw Bethany ready to lash out at her.

"I will re-read the reports. Thank you. You may go back to your post."

Bethany smiled and saluted. She turned to Fenris. "Nice seeing you again." She whispered to him as she left her tent.

They have been in the deep roads for about a week. Anora and Alistair decided to stay. Alistair for the reason he mentioned before but she felt that it was more than that. Anora felt that she owed it to Addy and the order to involve herself more in what dangers they go up against. Her father of course denied it completely and Alistair and Addy did as well, but she made a compelling case that all the Warden's under her command agreed to protect her. Although Addy reminded the order that they were to remain neutral, Anora argued that they were in Ferelden and it was her duty to provide the order with whatever they needed. Though Addy felt it was because her father was in the order and couldn't leave him be without any kind of political pull, should anything happen.

"Fenris, did you need something?" She didn't even glance as she dismissed him along with Bethany.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about my past. No doubt you have questions."

"I do, but I don't pry in people's lives. Besides, you only let me see what you want me to see."

Fenris turned to the side, his hair hiding his face.

"Cassie meant the world to me. But she betrayed me. Her only excuse was that she was tired of waiting for me and that the person I was running away from would find me. If I wanted to be with her to accept our… relationship for what it was." He snarled at the end.

"Denarius." Addy said softly as she didn't even glance at him.

No later than a second was Addy being held by the collar of her tunic from her heavy armor as Fenris glared at her fiercely. She of course wasn't afraid.

"Who told you this!" He demanded as he was nose to nose with her.

"As I said. You only let me see what you want me to see." She grabbed his hands that were holding her from her tunic and slowly coaxed his hands to release her.

"Why couldn't you accept it? What was stopping you? It sounds as if you DO love her." Addy guided Fenris to sit next to her on a log that was conveniently placed inside her tent.

Fenris looked at his hands. He stared at the markings on the palm of his hand and traced them with his eyes to his fingers.

"These markings. They were forced on me by the very man himself. Long story short, he has been trying to get his… investment… back." He looked at Addy fiercely. "Only dead will he be able to receive them." His eyes then turned to sadness as he stared at her crystal orbs.

"He found you, and she betrayed you. Isabella saved you and now you travel with her." She finished for him. He nodded.

"So why did you want to return to Kirkwall? Wait is Denarius dead?"

"I wanted to return to see if she might need help. Even after all of that… I love her… more than I can express. And no. He isn't dead." He growled at the end. Hate filled his gaze immediately.

"What do you wish to do?" She got up and grabbed her vellum with the report she had written concerning the thaig they were trying to reach.

"What I wish? No one has asked me that before…" He said softly as he looked deep in thought. His eyes still lingered where Addy had just been sitting.

"Yes. Cassandra has asked you that very question but you didn't take it serious until I opened your eyes." Addy stated so simple. Yet so harsh.

"I will think on this." He said as he got up. "Thank you, Lady Cousland." Fenris left her tent as he sought his own.

Addy didn't glance up from his departure or said anything. The flap of her tent fluttered announcing another person coming to her for something.

Addy sighed. "Yes Alistair? May I be of service?"

"How did you know it was me?"

Addy rolled up her vellum and looked at him bored.

"What can I do for you?" She decided to ignore his stupid question.

"I… I want to talk about… What happened… All those years ago…" He said softly. His golden orbs pleading.

Addy got up and walked out of her tent. Alistair hot on her heels.

"I'm a very busy woman Alistair. I don't have time to reminisce of the past. Unless its about the deep roads or this thaig. I care less of everything else." She opened her journal as she counted the people, and went to check their food supplies.

Alistair grabbed her arm and turned her around without releasing her. Her eyes defiant as he remembered them so.

"I want to understand and put this behind us."

She wrenched her arm away. "Never touch me again and second, if you want to sleep with your conscience clean, then look for the chantry. I have nothing more to say to you." Addy walked away with a heavy heart but she couldn't forgive me. It will NEVER happen. She grabbed her journal tightly and tried to focus on her duty as a Warden.

"You should leave her be."

Alistair turned around and frowned.

"You are the elf that came with her. Fenris right?"

Fenris nodded.

"Fenris. It is none of your concern. Please leave your nose out of this. Your worst than Zevran."

"Yes, but you, my friend, hurt her. For if it was I in your place, I wouldn't have."

Alistair rolled his eyes. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Zevran. When are you going to stop sneaking behind me?"

Zevran was behind him and Alistair didn't turn.

"As long as she breathes Alistair. I will always be in the shadows watching you." Zevran whispered harshly in his ear.

Alistair cocked his head to get away from his whisper and walked away and into his tent.

"Watch what you both do. We don't want a war in our midst." Leliana also emerged from the shadows. "Although romantic, we cannot afford to be divided among ourselves."

"My dear Leliana. I wouldn't dream of it." Zevran grinned at the bard.

Leliana smiled in return and walked back to help count for Addy in inventory.

"Keep her close. That bastard doesn't deserve another chance." He whispered softly to Fenris.

"I'm not doing it for you. She has been a great help. She has my respect as well. I shall not disappoint her."

Zevran nodded and walked to talk to others. Fenris stood looking at Addy as she tried her hardest to concentrate, though her tense muscles wouldn't allow it.

* * *

"My lady, what are we going to do? They are near."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the intruder.

"We drove the other group a while back. Though this time it will be difficult. They know where we lurk." Her eyebrows creased together, deep in thought.

"Make a spell of sorts where those who do not carry the taint, will be lost in the fog and go back around."

"And those who do?"

"I will think of something to… Halt their journey. For now, do as I ask."

"As you command, my lady." He bowed and walked away. His feet didn't even touch the ground. He looked as though he was floating in the air.

The woman smirked as she looked at the door in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

I am **terribly **sorry about the wait! Ugh! Never meant to make you readers wait forever! BUUUUUUTTTT, to make it up to you I will post **two** chapters and then there is the finale. I had thought it would go to only 5 chapters but I was wrong. I did a **lot** of writing =D.

I would like to thank all my readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Please read, rate and review!

ENJOY!

* * *

"_Are you sure Alistair?"_

_He kissed her softly on her lips. "I am. We don't know when the right moment will be, and if there is, how would we know? No, I want this… I want you." He whispered as he kissed her eyelids._

_She made a contented sigh and melted into the kisses he was offering._

"_I'm__ all yours My King." She murmured on his lips. _

Addy bolted awake. Sweat running down her neck. She bit back a sob as it threatened to overwhelm her. Blasted dreams! Dammed it all to oblivion! One week and two days and there was five more days until they reach the thaig and all she could think about was Alistair. She took slow breaths to calm her racing heart. Then she groaned as she rubbed her face with her hands.

'_I know why I am dreaming of him… I know, Maker forgive me, I KNOW!'_ Her mind shouted as she looked at the ceiling of her tent with her hands covering her mouth and chin.

She got up and got dressed. She grabbed her sword and shield and left her tent. Everyone was asleep except for those who were on watch. They were in the deep roads and even if they drove the blight and they had the Architects words, you never knew what could be lurking or if all the darkspawn actually left with the Architect.

She sat by the fire and someone came and sat next to her. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. His smell alone of lyrium could be identified. The past few days her and Fenris have been quite close friends. For the first time in a long time, she confided bits and pieces to Fenris about her past. Her childhood and how she grew up and he was the first to know about how her parents actually died. She told him how she did avenge her parents but she felt empty. She even began to cry and Fenris held her. She actually was allowing him to see her vulnerable side as much as she loath herself to admitted, but it felt nice to let go. He whispered encouraging words and told her that it wasn't her fault. And that she was only doing one last wish for her father as he stated before he died.

Fenris of course wasn't one to comfort someone else. If when Cassie's mother died, he couldn't do anything. He never learned.

_Fenris' heart clenched at the sight before him. Even Anders sucked in a breath. Cassie sobbing uncontrollably by what looked to be her mother. But she looked like a corpse or a lovely ghost. _

"_Mother! Don't go! Please! Don't LEAVE ME!" She yelled as she shook her mother to wake up. _

_Fenris was frozen. He didn't know what to do as the love of his life was breaking in front of him. He never had a family, not as he can remember. So what should he do? Sebastian answered that call._

"_Serah Hawke. Let her go." He said softly as Anders was next to her as well. "She's by the Maker side." He softly pried her hands off of her mother and laid her away from Cassie._

"_Blessed be the souls of the Maker. To be sent to your right hand-" He prayed. _

"_What am I going to tell Bethany!" Cassie sobbed as Anders turned her towards his embrace. Shushing her as she wept._

_It took a few moments later and word was sent to Aveline to retrieve the body and get it ready to be cremated as was her mother's wish. He appeared at her door of her room. It was wide open and there she was slumped forward with her usual robes that had her house's insignia. She stared at the fire. He looked to the side, deep in thought. He sighed as he stepped forward._

"_I don't know what to say, but I am here." He said softly. Still trying to figure out how to approach the situation._

"_Am I to blame for not saving her?" She whispered. Still looking at the fire._

"_I could say no, but would that help?" He was starting to get annoyed. He wasn't good for petty emotions. "You are looking for forgiveness, but I'm not the one who can give it to you."_

"_What about your mother? Is she still alive?" She finally turned to him. Her eyes had dark circles adding a foreboding feature to her lovely round shaped face. Her emerald eyes red and puffy from crying._

"_I don't know. I have no memory of her." He looked to the side, then started to approach her slowly. "At least you knew your mother." He looked at the floor as he sat next to her. "I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose your family. Anything I could say would be insufficient. I'm sorry."_

"_Just say something. Anything." She lightly snapped as she got up, crossed her arms over her chest and began to slowly pace in front of her fireplace._

"_They say death is only a journey. Does that help?" He swallowed. He really hoped he was doing a good job at this._

"_I suppose they say you go back to The Maker when you die." She said softly as she stopped her pacing to look at him._

"_I've heard that, too." He reached for her. She allowed it as their hands intertwined. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her like a child. "To be honest, I see no point in filling these moments with empty talk." He whispered in her hair as he kissed the top of her head and rocked her as he would a child. Setting his courage to comfort the woman he loved._

"Can I help you Fenris?" Addy looked at him as she pulled a jerky from the fire.

"Just seeing as you woke up and its not your time to watch." He raised a confused brow.

Addy sighed. "I have… come to appreciate your friendship. But I don't wish to tell you my troubles all the time Fenris." She lightly snapped.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I am here if you need of me." He said softly as he got up. "My shift is over. I have to wake up Zevran. Excuse me." He proceeded to leave.

"Wait." Addy looked at him as he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I did have a bad dream. But… Maker help me. I'm not good at venting my frustrations." She said softly at the end. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt him sitting next to her.

"Any way I could help?"

Addy shook her head. "I'm afraid things like this is beyond anyone's ability to help."

Addy turned to look at him but froze at the proximity they were in. They stared at each other. Crystal clashed with Mossy Green as he too seemed frozen. Their walls blown away by the intense stare they had with each other. Addy and Fenris unconsciously leaned forward towards each other. Their eyes slightly closing, until…

A throat was cleared.

They pulled apart fast looking the other way. Both blushing crimson.

"Am I interrupting something." Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"No. no." Addy cleared her throat. "Thank you Fenris. You may wake Zevran up for his watch."

Fenris got up quickly and went to get Zevran. Addy took slow, deep breaths to compose herself. What in the Makers name compelled her to even THINK or DO such a thing! Even if they didn't do ANYTHING, but… MAKER! Didn't she JUST have a DREAM of Alistair? About their first night together? She groaned. Then she remembered Alistair was next to her, occupying the seat Fenris left.

"I see you are very busy." He mused. Though inside he was boiling with hot white anger.

"What do you need?"

"You."

Addy looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You." His eyes soften. Pleading.

"No." She intended to get up but Alistair stopped her by dragging her down.

"Why?"

"You KNOW Why!" She snapped.

Alistair couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the fact that, that elf was becoming very close to the one woman he treasured above all else! He LOATHED his marriage with Anora and for many years he has dreamt that it was her beneath him, withering with passion he provided for her, like those many nights during their travels to stop the blight. He was a fool and so he poured all his need and loneliness without her into the kiss that he initiated as he claimed her lips. But most of all he poured all his love that he had for her into it.

Addy pulled away as her treacherous heart sang with his searing kiss. She got up and slapped him. Hard enough to make his face turn to the side. He grabbed his cheek and glared at her.

"So, you would rather let an ELF kiss you, but not what your heart desires?" He mocked.

"How the hell would you KNOW of MY desires! You know NOTHING!" She raised her voice slightly.

"I know enough. Enough that you would open to any I suppose." He replied harshly.

If it wasn't for Fenris, Zevran and Leliana who were near by and hear the conversation to come and stop her. Alistair, King or no, would be dead right there.

"You are going to regret this Alistair. Mark my words." Wynne said as she healed his bruised cheek.

As she walked away, Alistair kept repeating her words as if they held more meaning in the way she said it.

* * *

"_Was it that bad?" She turned to look at him._

"_I'm__ sorry. It- It was fine." _

"_Fine?" She scuffed. _

"_That is insufficient." He looked to the side and smiled. "That was the better than anything I could have dreamed." _

_She looked at him. Analyzed him. She got up to approached him but he took a step back. _

"_Its your markings, isn't it?" Her voice soft. "Are you hurt?"_

"_Its..not that…" He turned away from her, he left like he was suffocating. "I- I began to remember my life before. Just flashes." Suddenly he felt anger. "This is too much, this is too fast. I-I cannot do this." He didn't even turn to look at her. Anger filled him. _

"_Y – Your life before? What do you mean? Fenris talk to me. Don't shut me out!" She pleaded on the brink of tears._

_Fenris sighed. "I never remembered anything from before the ritual." He rubbed his face with his hands. "There were faces, words…" He sounded haunted. "For just a moment I could recall all of it. But then it slipped away." He balled his hands into fists. He wanted to punch anything that would get rid of this pain._

"_Isn__'t__ that good Fenris? Don't you __**want**_ _to get your memories back?" Her face broke into a grin. _

_Fenris sighed frustrated. "Perhaps you don't know how __**upsetting**_ _this is!" He slightly raised his voice. He started to pace. "I have __**never**_ _remembered __**anything**__!" _

_Cassie's face fell into anger. _

"_And to have it all come back to me in a rush __**only**_ _to __**lose**_ _it…" His tantrum faded. Sadness creased his face. Mossy green eyes turned slightly red with unshed tears. "I – I cant." _

_She approached him. Tried to reach for him but he stepped back again. _

"_We can work through this Fenris…" She pleaded again._

"_I'm__sorry… I feel like such a fool." He nearly let out a sob. He had to bite down on his tongue from almost choking. "All I wanted was to be happy… Just for a little while." _

"_So you're going to end it?" She choked._

"_Forgive me." He walked away._

"_Fenris. FENRIS! DONT WALK AWAY! COME BACK!" _

_He wouldn't listen. He just kept walking. _

"_Dammit Fenris." She whispered harshly as tears streamed down her face. She looked down ashamed. "And you were my first…" She sobbed as her knees buckled and she fell on the floor crying, naked._

That was the day she steeled her heart and just pretended as if he did not exist. She waited so many years and have done him so many favors but she grew tired. Why couldn't he see this? Just agree to be with her… All she wanted was him by her side. Was that so much to ask for?

Cassie was in deep thought as her and her companions, minus Aveline, Varric, Bethany and Anders, were traveling towards the deep roads entrance where all of this had started.

"Are you **sure** he would be in here? The thaig is a week away." Cassie asked Isabella as they neared the entrance.

"I'm sure. Addy mentioned they were heading towards the thaig that you were part of. They are locating the Architect. Fenris decided to go with her." Isabella related the information as she could remember to Cassie from the night before she had to sail to Amaranthine.

"Why would he just GO with her? He hasn't ventured into the deep roads before." She chewed on her finger nail. A bad habit she has been trying to kick.

"Maybe to get away from you. You did demand a lot…" Isabella's voice was soft.

"That doesn't excuse his abandonment!" She snapped.

Isabella raised her hands in surrender.

"Love, why are you looking for him? You have a city to run and I have to return to Starkhaven. There is nothing for you with him."

Sebastian.

Cassie did care and love him but she was not IN love with him. She accepted to marry him out of political appearances but her heart still craved for Fenris. She never told him that she still ache for Fenris and she never will. She liked the idea of being queen to two cities and possibly all of the Free Marches.

"He is a friend. I must find him."

"Sure." Merrill crisply added.

Sebastian shot her a look but didn't say anything. Cassie glared at her. Merrill wasn't looking and didn't care to look. The **only **reason why she came along was to get away from the templars. Because of her decision, Kirkwall is slowly tearing apart. They never gotten along but if Cassie can make sure she is safe from the Templar's, then she will do as Cassie pleases.

"Alright. Here we are." She turned to Bodahn and Sandal who decided to accompany her and left Orana in charge of the house. Of course she was ecstatic to do so. "Are you sure we have a week worth of supplies?"

"Yes Missiere. Don't you worry. Remember, I **did** accompany the Hero Of Ferelden. We had **months** of traveling together." Bodahn grinned.

"Enchantment!" Sandal was excited to hear about Addy again. Sandal loved the woman as she was often nice and gave him anything he asked for and more even if he couldn't express it properly.

"Sandal seems very, um, excited to see her again." Cassie raised an eyebrow. She was a bit jealous.

"Ah, yes he is. You see, while traveling she was like a mother to him. Always bringing him gifts and taking him to eat when we were in town or playing with him anything he wanted to play or do, she would always indulge in it and the King as well." He smiled at the fond memory.

"If it wasn't for her dangerous life, I would love to leave him with her as I'm growing old. But alas it cannot happen." He sighed sadly.

"You could leave him with me." They were inside the entrance. The door closed with a huge bang, and into the deep roads.

"As I stated before, I don't want to leave my boy with someone who is always busy. You are a very busy woman and have a lot to do. Sandal would just get in your way."

Cassie nodded. She never met the woman, only heard tales and she was not only curious and hopes to see her face to face but also a bit jealous. People in Kirkwall who were in Ferelden made her seem like a goddess. Despite the fact that she is nobility and could have taken the throne with the now King Alistair, it sounded as if she didn't want the role, and hence made her worthy of respect and reverence. She hoped, that when she met her, if she met her, she wasn't all she was suppose to be.

'_Fenris… I hope you still think of me...' _Her mind whispered as her heart had a sinking feeling.

* * *

They finally reached the thaig. Addy sighed in relief as she looked at her map of the deep roads and indeed this part of the deep roads were not indicated on the map. She made sure, along with Oghren to trace the map the way they hoped would make sense to get this far. Addy, Fenris, Alistair and Zevran were all on edge. Addy had noticed the increase in security from Fenris towards her. The three men were giving each other glares and Loghain as well, due to the fact that it was clear in Alistair what he wanted. Many times she had to play the mediator to Alistair and Loghain as Anora only added fuel to the fire. She was beyond frustrated and she had to make sure everyone had everything they needed and supplies were still good.

'_How I wish Bodahn was here with his goods.'_ Her mind raced as she gritted her teeth with the incoming headache she hasn't been able to kick.

Wynne had been using healing to make her headaches now turned migraines go away, but with all that is going on, she didn't want Wynne to overexert herself. Leliana, bless her heart, has also been playing the mediator and Nathaniel has also helped with inventory to keep stress out. Zevran and Fenris made sure that everyone had a watch. Oghren and Sigrun traced and payed attention to the history of their people to find the thaig. To help them and answer any questions was Bethany. Velanna and Wynne had made sure to make as many potions from health to lyrium to help with the battles they had to do to get through the deep roads. Shale was a huge welcome distraction, as she was having a blast just tearing deep stalkers and a few darkspawn apart.

"Ok lets set up camp. Bethany, Nathaniel, Oghren and Sigrun come and see me. Leliana, Wynne and Velanna please count our supplies, Alistair, Loghain and Shale please scout ahead and take the three wardens with you. Anora, I would like you to come with me to our meeting so you may take down notes as you have done so and Zevran along with Fenris, gather what you can around the camp and set up traps." She commanded. "Make sure you get every angle. We are wide open for many attacks if we let down our guard and we make a mistake." She warned.

Everyone nodded and activity bustled as her command was headed.

"Ok, as we can see there are three entrances. Bethany, which one did you go through?"

"The one on the east. I don't know where the other two lead to. I remember because in that junction-" She pointed behind Addy where light was illuminating a curve deeper in. "That's where I met Stroud."

Addy nodded. "Nathaniel, where did you meet the Champion?"

Nathaniel pointed to the one on the west. "I misread the map and directions a dwarf named Bertrand gave to me. His brother, Varric I think it was-"

"Yes that was his name." Bethany interjected.

"Right. I got lost and took the west one. To be honest, I don't know how the Champion found me without any maps or directions to where I was located." He was in deep thought suddenly.

"Then that leaves the north. If your reports are correct then-" Addy trailed off as a familiar sensation came to her in waves. Nathaniel, Oghren, Bethany and Sigrun felt sick but knew the feeling as well. They bolted up and every warden was at the ready with their weapons drawn. Addy ran to the rest of the camp.

"Where is the king!?" She demanded, but before anyone could answer her, they heard a roar vibrating throughout the cave.

"Ogres… Get ready!" Addy commanded.

Then, Loghain, Alistair and Shale, along with the three wardens, were seen trying to block their path on the west side entrance. Everyone except Anora went to help.

"Shale! Loghain! Protect the queen! Fenris! Zevran Assist the King! Wardens to me! The rest of you, you know what to do!" She yelled before they engaged the four ogres that came running at them.

Addy and Oghren blocked and tried to be a distraction as Sigrun kept to the shadows and cut the ogre's Achilles heel as Bethany from afar was throwing fire.

Wynne was healing as best she could along with Velanna. Alistair battle cried and parried the punches the ogre threw at him while Zevran tried to find a way around the armor.

"Since when do they have armor!" Zevran yelled to no one in particular.

Nathaniel and Leliana worked together to keep the ogre at bay with their bows as Fenris engaged it as he ghosted as fast as he could and see if he could use his lyrium abilities to find a weak spot and tear its heart out.

A scream made Alistair and Addy falter as they turned to find the last Ogre going to Shale and Loghain and the three wardens.

"Shit!"

"Commander, stand back!" Bethany called.

Without much thought Addy ran away to assist Anora.

"Andraste, guide my hand." She whispered as she banged her staff and raised it. Her hands glowed red, and suddenly the cave started to shake. Everyone looked up as did the Ogres when fireballs rained down.

"Everyone RUN!" Wynne shouted as her hands glowed green and the ground trembled.

Everyone ran to the camp as the Ogres tried to run with them but they got crushed under the rubble and a foul stench came from their deaths. Another scream gotten their attention as Alistair and Addy ran as fast as they could. Loghain was barely holding as Shale tried to gain its attention. The Ogre was getting irritated by Anora's screams. It bashed on Loghain shield and threw him and kicked Shale. Loghain flew and hit the floor with a sickening crack, Shale was pushed back but she felt slightly dizzy. The Ogre grabbed Anora as she took a dagger from near by and stabbed its hand.

"NO!" Addy screamed.

Before the Ogre could crush her, Addy used the momentum to stab it with her shield in its back as she jump and impaled it on the central spine. The Ogre dropped Anora as Fenris caught her and ran. Addy stabbed the Ogre as it tried to grab her from its back. He shook and she misstep. The Ogre finally had her in his hands as she glared defiantly at it.

Screams and spells were heard as suddenly her back bone snapped. Her world went dark. She was falling in darkness.

* * *

An explosion was heard. Cassie and her companions ran ahead and saw legs sticking out. Huge legs.

"Ogre's." She examined the armor and the length of the bottom half.

"Wonder what is going on?" Sebastian added as he walked back towards Bodahn and Sandal.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Cassie unsheathed her sword and shield. She heard Isabella and Merrill do the same.

"Who's there?" She called out. Her eyes frantically moving about.

"Don't be alarmed child." An older woman stepped out of the shadows with a man she recognized all too well.

"Nathaniel? What are you doing back here? Delilah hasn't mentioned you being gone." Cassie was clearly confused. Isabella and Merrill put away their weapons.

"Champion. Thank the Maker! We got separated." Nathaniel shook her hand. "This is Wynne and we have an injured at the moment."

"A pleasure. I have heard a great deal about you." Wynne shook her hand.

"Good, I hope." Cassie smiled and her expression changed one to concern.

"Who is injured. We brought-"

"Wynne?"

"Ah, dear Bodahn. I thought I smelled lyrium for enchantment." Wynne smiled as she saw Bodahn and Sandal.

"Enchantment!" Sandal beamed at her.

"Hello Sandal." She smiled warmly at the boy.

Everyone heard a grunt and Wynne turned to go to the small cave they were able to find. Everyone followed her.

"Don't move Sigrun. Velanna, pass me another lyrium potion."

"I should take it from here Wynne. You are going to overexert yourself."

"Velanna?"

"Andaran atish'an Merrill." Velanna greeted crisply without looking at her.

"Oh, we shouldn't be in bad terms with each other. We are sis-"

"No, we are not. You killed your clan for your stupidity."

"Didn't you do the same?"

Velanna glared at her. "I was looking for my sister and my Keeper died!"

"I was looking for Tamlen and our sister! How is THAT any different?" Merrill retorted.

"Enough. We can talk about this another time. We need to find a way around." Wynne said as she sat by Sigrun and her hands glowed.

"Mages. Well, that could be handy. Why are you here?" Cassie asked as she looked back at the entrance.

"Yes, you mentioned you got separated?" Sebastian cut in.

"We are part of the expedition with the Grey Wardens." Wynne explained as she guided Velanna through finding and mending Sigrun's injuries.

"Commander of the Grey Adeline Cousland is the head of this expedition." Velanna added as she wiped away sweat from her forehead.

"Four Ogre's came and Bethany along with Wynne used area of effect spells, in which there was a cave in, but we weren't fast enough." Nathaniel finished.

"Well, I see no way around. Not that I could remember."

Cassie turned at the new voice and a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh. Hello sister. Nice seeing you again." Bethany grinned as she ran to her to embrace her.

"Oh Bethany! I'm so glad to see you! Let me look at you." Cassie held her at arms length and admired the beautiful, strong woman Bethany came to be.

"You look amazing, sister. I miss you very much." Cassie softly confined and embraced her sister again. Bethany laughed enjoying in the warmth of her only family left.

"Oh sod it! I cant even move this damned boulder!" A grunt was heard.

"Don't mind Oghren. He is very upset at the moment." Nathaniel whispered.

"Never seen a dwarf very upset before." Cassie tried to think of Varric upset but she couldn't recall if he ever was. Not even with his whole brother business, he was still happy.

"Trust me, you never want to." Nathaniel sighed.

"I hope Addy is alright. I fear for her. Something just… Its not right." Velanna related out loud.

"What do you mean?" Isabella showed concern and that made Cassie even more jealous.

'_Who IS THIS WOMAN!'_ Her mind yelled.

"An ogre grabbed the queen and the king along with Adeline Cousland went to rescue her. That's when the boulders fell and all we heard was shouts. We don't know what is going on and we don't know our way around."

"I do hope they are alright… she is a fantastic person. Such a big heart." Nathaniel whispered and let out a sigh.

Bethany opened the vellum where her and Oghren were taking notes.

"According to our findings, we are at the west side of the entrance. The north and east entrances are still wide open. Adeline wanted to check out the north entrance but also split up." She looked at her notes intently.

Bethany looked at Cassie. "Which entrance did you come in from?"

"Bethany, I'm not sure… Its the same entrance from the very first time we came."

"Then only the only exit and to reunite with everyone else would be the east entrance. I remember seeing where I fell ill. They are on the other side." She rolled her vellum.

"According to the map, we would be three days away from them. If they moved ahead, we would be four days behind, adding the fact that if they moved without us, we would be a day behind." Added Oghren.

"So almost a week then?" Sebastian was interested in the rescue.

"More or less. If we move now, we can reach them in less than two days making it three if they have left." Velanna added as she gave a lyrium potion to Wynne.

"We need to find something stable for Sigrun not to move." Wynne looked exhausted.

"You can ride in the back of my caravan as always Wynne." Bodahn smiled. "I also have any ingredients and potions you might need. I came prepared."

"As always, very helpful Bodahn. Thank you."

The men carried Sigrun to the back of his caravan and Velanna helped Wynne to the back of the caravan along with Sigrun. Sandal stayed with Wynne offering silent support. They had a long walk ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Pup!" _

_She turned around, happy to hear his voice. She giggled like a child as she looked at herself. She looked no more than six or seven. Velvet dress that reached her knees adorned with lilies as its design and to finish the look with purple sandals._

"_Pup!" _

_She ran towards the voice, excited. The fog was dense, she could hardly see. It reached to her knees as she ran towards the voice. She stopped short of seeing him. His arms open, warm crystal eyes looking at her, inviting her. _

"_Pup." He sighed contented to see her._

_She ran to him with open arms. He caught her as she hugged his neck. She sighed contented and closed her eyes._

"_Pup… why?" He whispered._

_She turned to look at him. Her eyes widen and she took a step back. She looked down at herself, an adult with her medium scale armor, as she looked at her father. He was on the floor bleeding. His throat slit, eyes purple from being beaten. His nose broken and punched inwards. His face looked like it was punched brutally in itself. _

"_Why Pup?" He said again._

_She shook her head. She heard a scream and she turned. The door was far away and she ran to it. She barely got to the door before she heard another scream and she opened it. A woman with grey hair tied in two circular buns turned to look at her. Her silver eyes looked at her with such fear, it made her spine shiver. She had a slit throat and her leather armor was in tatters. Blood dripped from her fingers. It also ran down her bare bruised feet._

"_Why? I love you with everything that I am… Why did you abandon me and your father…?" She whispered._

"_NO! YOU TOLD ME TO RUN!" She yelled. _

_The body fell and someone grabbed her from behind._

"_Foolish girl!." It sneered. "You DID THIS! This is YOUR FAULT!" He laugh menacingly._

"_NO!" She pushed out of its arms and ran. His evil laughter following her. _

"_Auntie!" _

_She stopped and turned around. Her eyes frantically searching for him._

"_Oren? OREN!" _

"_Auntie!" Oren squealed. _

_She turned and her eyes brightened as she saw his silhouette amidst the thick fog but her eyes turned to shock as Oren stepped away from the fog that engulfed him. He was the undead. Coming towards her. Head hanging to the side, almost gone. His stomach had gashes and puncture wounds from swords._

"_Auntie… It-It hurts." He sniffed. _

"_Why? Why did you let this happen! Poor Fergis… Hes all alone… Thanks to you!" Orianna appeared next to Oren. Shooting daggers at her with her eyes. No, not eyes… Her eyes were gone. Like if they were plucked. Her beautiful pink orlesian noble dress was ripped to shreds. Where her chest was suppose to be, it looked to be cut out. She was a gory mess._

"_I didn't know- I-" She struggled to make the words._

"_NO! You NEVER KNEW! You dont DESERVE TO BE QUEEN!" Orianna bellowed._

_She closed her eyes tight. Shaking her head. This wasn't real!_

"_You know, one good thing about being king is how I get to make fun of you. You should have seen your face when I broke your heart." The man chuckled. _

_She turned and her heart broke all over again._

"_Alistair?"_

"_Oh, don't look at me like that… You would have made a very TERRIBLE queen you know… glad I picked Anora. She's so… feisty." Alistair smirked. The glow of the fog making him look menacing. _

_She shook her head as tears came. She ran away, voices around her._

"_WHY!"_

"_I never loved you."_

"_Pup save us!"_

"_You cannot run!"_

"_COWARD!"_

"_NO!" She bellowed. She fell and sobbed._

"_Pup…" _

_She looked up slowly._

"_Please… don't torment me more than I am…" She whispered. _

_The man lifted her chin to look at her. His eyes mirrored hers, soft and such sadness. So much grief._

"_You know I love you, right pup?" He asked her softly._

_She nodded slightly as she studied him. His face was changing slightly. His eyes changed into black pits, his face darkened and contorted to some monstrosity she couldn't even describe, she tried to get away but he had a firm grip on her jaw._

"_Good, you will taste better." _

_He opened his mouth as to eat her and she was thrust back into darkness._

* * *

Wynne set a fire as Velanna took care of Sigrun. She was coming around, thanks to the roots they were able to find along the way to make enough health poultices and lyrium poultices. Sigrun was sleeping soundly as Wynne and Sebastian took care of making sure camp was set up. She narrowed her eyes at the woman who was the leader of the group, currently engaged in deep conversation with, what she recalled is her sister, Bethany. She got out of the caravan. The dirt under her light shoes dug into her slightly. When she approached the camp she slowly sat next to her.

"And thats how it happened." Bethany finished.

Velanna frowned. She came in the conversation in time to understand the end of The Joining that she had to go through.

"I hope you didn't tell her secrets of being a Grey Warden." She narrowed her eyes at the new mage.

"No, just told her my experience. I was told very clear by Stroud to _never_ talk about how and some other things that pretend to Grey Wardens." Bethany smiled softly. She understood that some secrets are best kept in the dark.

Velanna nodded and looked at Bethany's sister. She analyzed her as she turned to look at her in return.

"I heard you had one of our own with you." It wasn't a question.

"One of your own?" Confusion clearly written on her face.

Velanna huffed. "A Grey Warden."

"Oh, yes." Cassie looked down.

"You know Anders?" Bethany smiled widely.

Velanna nodded. She turned to the fire. A ghost of a smile appeared on her soft elven face.

"Is he alright?" She turned to look at Cassie and Bethany. Velanna and Anders grew close and eventually slept together when he came back from delivering an inquiring at the circle of magi. She actually fell for the stupid mage but he vanished before she could make out her feelings. She is Dalish. Breed to hate the shemlen. But Addy and Anders, even Nathaniel, were different. She looked at Cassie with narrowed eyes. Trying to read her face.

"Before we left for the deep roads expedition, he was fine. I owe him the fact that he saved my life." Bethany sighed, her expression one of deep thought.

"Hes, fine…" Cassie's voice was soft. Above a whisper. She stared at her shoes. It seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"Why do I have a feeling, you aren't telling me the truth." Again, it wasn't a question.

Before Bethany could ask more, she jumped when from the shadows emerged a figure.

"Hes dead." Isabella came from the shadows. She was making traps to make sure they would be able to sleep well.

"I see." She said a bit harshly then she intended. She got up and disappeared behind her tent.

"You could have _not_ told her." Cassie glared at Isabella.

"Shes a bit bitchy. Not my fault." Isabella shrugged as she sat next to her.

Cassie turned to look at the fire. The glowing light casting a soft orange glow to her pale skin giving her a soft complexion.

"Thinking of him aren't you?" Isabella asked. She also was thinking of the damned elf.

Cassie hummed in response. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"We should be safe tonight my love. I will see you soon." Sebastian appeared behind her. He gave her a peck on her cheek and disappeared behind his tent.

"Its wrong you know."

Cassie opened her eyes and glared at the elder mage.

"Dont look at me like that young lady. I know who you are. Fenris talked a great deal about you." She sat across from her. Her eyes stern.

"Im sorry, but it isn't any of _your_ business." Cassie lightly snapped.

"No, it isn't." Wynne got up to rest for the night. "But he deserves more than what he portrays through those expressive green eyes." She disappeared behind her tent.

"You should be nice to her, you know." Bethany scolded.

Cassie huffed. "Shes getting in my business."

"For good reason… It seems everyone has grown fond of Fenris in the small amount of time we were together, before we got separated that is."

"Does he really talk about me?" Cassie asked softly.

Bethany nodded and smiled. "More than you know." She got up and bid goodnight as she retreated for the night.

"Fenris… talks about me." Cassie smiled widely. She looked at Isabella with a sly smile but it vanished as she looked deep in thought.

"What's gotten into you?"

"She's right you know."

"Wisdom from the pirate wench?" Cassie gasped mockingly. "Perish the thought!"

"Oh put a sock in it will you? This is serious." She glared at Cassie.

"Look, I _know_ what I am doing is wrong, but you have to understand, I _need_ him…" She looked at the fire. "Call me selfish, but… I cant live without him… im such a fool." She whispered softly.

Isabella sighed. "No you aren't. Love is foolish. Makes us do foolish, idiotic things. Thats why I never fell in love."

"Yes, well. The many men you take, should tell that right away."

Isabella laughed.

"Thank you bella. For being with me after-" Cassie motioned to everything around her.

"Im doing this because you did more than enough for me. Its the least I can do. But know that, this is wrong… and I shouldn't have said anything." Isabella got up and turned to look at her. "Sebastian doesn't deserve this Cass, and you know it. And neither does Fenris." She walked away since she volunteered first watch.

Cassie sighed as she got up to retreat for the night.

'_Fenris…'_

* * *

_She rocked back and forth with her hands on her ears. Her eyes shut as she tried to block the awful noise that wouldn't relent._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She bellowed. _

_She opened her eyes to see the monster in front of her. Its mighty wings helping it land and let out a mighty roar. Around the dragon were piles of bodies. Faces stared at her with horror. She wanted to vomit. The dragon looked at her. Her endless pools of black eyes stared at her. Inspecting its prey._

_She grabbed her sword and shield as it roared again. She made a mad dash to it as she let out a war cry. It swiped at her. She side stepped and made cuts where she hoped were soft spots. She parried with its giant jaw as it tried to snatch her in its mouth. She rolled under its belly but it moved quickly, keeping her belly protected. The dragon swung its mighty tail and smacked her. _

_Addy flew to the other side of Fort Drakon and hit the wall with a sickening crack. She groaned as she slipped and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes momentarily to make her head stop spinning. _

_When she opened them, she blinked and bolted away from the corpse that stared at her. She brought her knees to her chest as to protect herself. She looked at the scene in front of her. All her companion's faces contorted in horror and fear. Beaten, battered. Almost unrecognizable. She sobbed. _

'_Oh...Alistair…'_

"_This isn't real…" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes._

"_How would you know?" A voice whispered. _

"_Because they are alive…" _

"_How would you know?" It asked again._

_She looked up as the dragon made its way to her. Slowly. Stalking its prey, taunting her._

"_Come to me… I would make your pain go away…" It whispered._

_She brought her hands to her ears and shook her head. _

"_Come to me…"_

"_NO!"_

"_Come…"_

"_No! Please! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_I can make it all go away Addy. Just come to me…"_

_The dragon faded and in its place an unfamiliar woman appeared before her. Naked. Chestnut hair falling all the way to the floor. Same black endless pits for eyes. Tan skin glistening with sweat. She sat with her legs under her and extended her arm to Addy._

"_I can make it all go away…" She said again. _

_Addy released the hold she had on her ears as she stared at the woman in front of her._

"_Really?"_

_The woman nodded. "Just take my hand. I will help you seek what you want most in the world…" _

_Her eyes widen. She looked at the hand then at the woman. She was so tempted. She reached but a hand stopped her._

"_Dont Lady Cousland…" _

"_Fenris?" Her eyes traced his arm with his intricate lyrium markings to his eyes. His mossy green eyes pleading with her._

"_I can make it go away. I can give you want you want…" _

"_No. Dont do it. I will help you seek it."_

"_Come with me."_

"_Please. Dont do this." _

_She looked between both of them. Her heart was confused. Her mind trying to make sense of the situation but coming up with no answers._

"_I know what you seek, I know how to get you there… Just come with me…" The woman said again._

"_I dont know what you seek, but I will help you. I give you my word."_

_Both their arms outstretched for her to take. Bend slightly forward, hovering over her._

_She closed her eyes. Blocking their pleas from her mind. 'She knows what I seek and where it is… He doesn't, but he is willing to help… which?...'_

_She opened her eyes and took a deep breath and reached for the outstretched hand._

* * *

Sweat beaded down her eyes and made it sting. Her hair irritably stuck to her. She raised her arm to her chest to still her racing heart. She wiped her brow of the sweat that kept coming forward. It has been three days. Three days since she came back to the living. All she could remember was reaching for the woman's hand but something pulled her back and she awoke with a coughing fit.

'_Oh Wynne...'_

She found out that it had cost Wynne her life. Now _she_ was living in borrowed time. They did a pyre for her as she cried softly at night. She proceeded on finding the Architect. She gave the others a choice but they would stick by her, no matter what. Those who knew the truth as to why she was there of course wouldn't leave her side. For those who _thought _it was because of Warden business, stayed with her.

And of course she met The Champion of Kirkwall. The woman who caused Fenris' pain. She was beautiful. Powerful. Funny how she _also_ used a sword and shield as her weapon. She had hoped to see her in action. They, of course, don't like each other. There was tension between them that was so thick it could be sliced. She didn't understand her anger towards her but she didn't like her for the fact that Fenris was her friend and _she _was the cause of his pain. She _disliked_ seeing pain in her friends and if she could find a way to alleviate that pain, she would find it.

She got dressed and stepped outside her tent. Everytime she did this, she would bend forward. Vile threatened to overwhelm her as she had to urge to vomit but she took slow breaths through her nose, closed her eyes and counted to ten. It always seemed to work.

She sat by the fire. She was alone. Everyone else were asleep or on lookout away from the camp. She munched on a jerky when she felt a presence sit next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"No. It seems, you couldn't either." He replied.

"No. Nightmares haunt my dreams." She whispered so only he would hear.

"I thought nothing could scare you." He was amused.

She stifled a laugh and cleared her throat. "Whats your excuse." She bit into the soft warm bread.

"Too much on my mind." He sighed.

"Its her, isn't it?" Suddenly she wasn't hungry but she forced herself to finish her jerky and bread.

"Yes. She made me an offer. I dont know what to make of it." He sounded confused.

"What did she offer you?"

"To go with her."

After eating the last piece of bread and jerky she turned to him. Crystal orbs searched his mossy green eyes for the truth. He was open to her. Nothing to hide.

"You turned her down."

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She narrowed her eyes as she got up and walked away with her arms crossed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Fenris _you_ know _why_." She snapped as she turned to look at him.

For the past three days Fenris had showed signs of liking Adeline more than friends. She was afraid because she was also confused. She still ached for Alistair and it seemed he was coming around to forgive her after nearly losing her but at the same time she felt better, more opened with Fenris. Something she didn't feel with Alistair, despite the fact that she did love him. But Fenris… Maker take her, she also had feelings that she didn't want to accept. She rather go through her calling then go through this… whatever _this_ was.

"Lady Cousland. Thats why I didn't take it and now she stayed to follow me. To convince me to go with her."

"You should have Fenris. There is nothing for you here."

She was ready to walk to her tent, which Fenris was blocking her way to, when he approached her. She went stiff suddenly as she brought her eyes up to look at him. Next came his lips on hers. It was soft and gentle. Her body responded to it and she melted into him. He held the small of her back while the other her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He glided his tongue on the bottom of her lip seeking entrance to her mouth and she allowed it. She parted her lips as he tasted her. Maker was she delicious. She was the sweetest treat he could ever taste.

They parted after their full blown make out session. They stood there staring at each other. Breathless.

"We cant do this Fenris. Please try to understand." She whispered. A plea in her voice.

"I have… tried to keep my feelings at bay but.." He turned to the side then looked back at her. "A dear friend once told me that a man who is truly free, does not fear what might become of him and doesn't hide from the truth."

Addy smiled as he remembered the _exact_ words she had said to him.

"The truth, I cannot hide what I feel for you, Adeline."

She gasped.

"I have come to… Care for you. A great deal in fact."

They let go of each other.

"Fenris, what about Cassandra?"

"I have made my choice. She made hers. I moved on and Isabella told me that she is getting married. What do you want me to do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She… She is getting _married!_" She gasped.

Fenris nodded.

"Fenris… i'm not going to be your second option so you can have a bout under the sheets because you are hurt." Suddenly she was angry.

Fenris chuckled and she was confused.

"Whats so funny?"

"You."

He approached her and caressed her cheek.

"You are very funny. Adeline, you are no _second_ option. Throughout the time we have been together, traveling, I have moved on. Yes she hurt me and yes she will have a special place in my heart, but… I cant seem to keep away from you." He stared at her eyes. He could drown in them forever.

"But _you_ are not ready. I could see that. I just wanted you to _know_ my feelings for you and where I stand with you. The rest, is up to you." He said softly as he retreated his hand and walked away leaving a very lost Addy.

Emerald eyes watched her from the shadows. Furry was seen in her eyes as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

And so it went on like this for the next three days. It hit almost a week and she found herself liking the idea of moving on with her life. Alistair… he would always be a big, probably _huge_ part of her. But what is done is done and she refused to be his mistress in _any_ way. Fenris though, he wasn't tied to anything. He was his own man, bound by no destiny.

Currently he was walking in front of her talking to Sebastian about something. Suddenly she looked away. A thought dawned at her. There was a secret that once he found out…

'_Would he still stay?'_

She groaned. Now what was she suppose to do. As she looked back at him, words of wisdom invaded her thoughts.

'_Love is ultimately selfish. It demands one to be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else… Nothing is certain, not in these times. You cannot take anything for granted...' _

She sighed. Wynne… she was like a mother to her. How she missed her and when she was by the Maker's side, she would let her have it for breaking her promise. She looked around her. They were deep within the deep roads. The lyrium going from blue to slightly red. Every Grey Warden has not felt darkspawn for the past few days. Only deep stalkers. Yet those were rare to encounter.

Was he information still right? Were they going the right way? More questions than answers and it was getting frustrating.

"Copper for your thoughts?"

She was startled. She didn't know she was thinking very deep until she heard his voice.

"Sorry?" She blinked.

"You look deep in thought. Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

She looked at him and smiled. Despite their problems, Alistair and her made the effort to get along and suddenly started to come around forgiving each other. He became nice and more of himself than when he arrived. She had watched him and Loghain talk. At first it was tense and even Anora had to make sure she was in the middle of them to be a mediator. But soon, Alistair started to look at why he was there, alive and not dead once they had their argument a few days ago.

"_Why?!" He came to Addy and yelled._

"_Why what?" She kept writing in her journal without bothering to look at him._

_He snarled at her and snatched her journal way._

"_Hey!" She got up and glared at him._

"_Why did you keep him __**alive**__! I __**demand**_ _to know!" _

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "I dont __**owe**_ _you any explanation for my actions __**your majesty**__."_

_He threw the book in an angry fit and it landed on the other side of camp._

"_If my journal is ruined, its your ass." She hissed._

_Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders roughly and slightly shook her. _

"_Tell me!"_

"_Alright!" She pushed him back and shook her shoulders to alleviate the strain._

"_Touch her again and I will __**end**_ _you!" Fenris cut in._

"_Fenris." She put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Its alright." _

_He looked at her as to search her eyes. Once he found his answer he huffed and walked away but kept her in his sights. _

_She looked at Alistair. "Tell me Alistair, were you blinded by rage, that you couldn't see your mistake?"_

"_Mistake? That was __**justice**__! In case you have forgotten it was for-"_

"_Duncan." She huffed. "If Duncan saw you now, he would be disappointed." _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard right. He wouldn't be happy with you."_

"_And what about you?! You __**killed**_ _Arl Howe! You did __**justice**_ _for your family!"_

"_Dont compare your pathetic mourning to mine!" She poked him hard on his chest. "A Cousland does their __**duty**__! He gave me an order and I did it!" She yelled at him._

"_He… Bryce gave you an order?" He was baffled._

"_I dont have to explain this to you." Thinking back, her eyes started to turn red from the strain of trying to hold back tears. _

"_Adeline… I- I'm sorry… I- I didn't know…"_

"_No, you didn't." She snapped. "You want to know why I saved him Alistar? Look at him." She pointed to the said man as the group heard the discussion. _

"_Look at him and tell me that would still kill a __**father**__!" She screamed at him as tears fell from her eyes._

_His eyes widen with sudden realization and his gaze fell on his wife, Anora. She had her arm looped on her father, protectively._

"_If __**my**_ _father would have done the same, would you have __**killed**_ _him because Duncan did his __**duty**_ _as a Grey Warden?" She said harshly._

_Alistair flinched. Her words cutting deeper into his heart. _

"_You want to know __**why**_ _he is still __**alive**__? It wasn't because I saw Anora on the brink of tears. It was because I saw a father. Ferelden saw a queen, what I saw was a daughter who still __**needed**_ _her father, despite what he has done." She wiped her tears angrily with the back of her hand. "The reason why you are sitting on the throne was because with a heavy heart Anora decided to help us. She __**betrayed**_ _her __**father**_ _to give us pull in the Landsmeet. We both knew her voice carried power." She took a step forward and whispered darkly. "If Duncan was __**alive**_ _he wouldn't appreciate all of this! He did his duty and now do yours." _

_Everyone was awestruck as she left to grab her journal and left camp to scout._

"Yes, Im just thinking." She looked ahead. "We haven't felt the architect at all. He is a darkspawn like any other but as we go deeper into the roads, I… I just don't know if we went the right way or are we wasting time because we are here on false intel."

"Thats… A terrifying thought, if I ever heard one." He looked down at his feet. "But I came here to… tell you something."

She looked at him. "Shoot."

"Adeline, look. I know I have been an… ass-"

"Understatement of the century." She murmured.

"Hey! I heard that." He lightly snapped. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I now know what I did was wrong and I hope one day you could forgive me and-"

"Alistair."

"and well… this is hard to for me to get out-"

"Alistair…"

"But you have to know that-"

"Oh, by the Maker."

She covered his mouth and shushed him. His eyes widen and relaxed as he heard his surroundings.

Quiet.

Except for the one sound and a bright glowing vortex. Addy let go of Alistair and ran ahead of the group.

"Why do I have a feeling of deja-vu?" Addy whispered as she approached the white vortex.

"Its magic. Like a barrier of some kind." Bethany examined. She reached to touch it but a hand stopped her.

"Dont touch it." Addy narrowed her eyes at the vortex.

"It reminds me of the Brecilian forest." Leliana and Alistair said at the same time.

"Exactly. Except we don't have the Grand Oak tree's sap to pass through _and_ that was powered by the forest." She turned look at Alistair. "We are in the deep roads." She looked down deep in thought.

"What happened with the vortex there?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Before we had the sap, it... turned us around and we were back where we started." Alistair relayed.

"After we gave the Oak tree his acorn he gave us a branch with a sap to allow us to go through." Leliana smiled at the fond memory of an easier time.

"Then if this is time same, let us find out who goes through and who doesn't." Fenris said as he stepped forward.

"I'm coming along." Cassandra volunteered.

"Alright. Alistair, Leliana, Oghren, and Sigrun stay behind. Velanna go with Cassandra and Fenris."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Fenris smiled.

"Nathaniel come with me. Loghain, Shale and Zevran, scout around for another way around this thing."

They all nodded.

"Isabella, Sebastian and Bethany, help in what you can." Cassie commanded.

"I appreciate your help but only _I_ command _my _Wardens." Addy snapped. "Bethay with me."

Bethany nodded, knowing her place as she glared at her sister. Cassie just huffed, not caring of her authority.

"Alright. Fenris. Go ahead." Addy beckoned.

Fenris nodded and unsheath his sword and moved forward. Cassandra behind him with Velanna. He reached as everyone were holding their breath. His hand went through and he went through it running followed by Cassandra and Velanna.

Soon Fenris came back but only with Cassandra.

Addy raised a brow. "Val! Do you hear me?!" Addy yelled, hoping Velanna could be heard.

No response.

Without thinking Addy ran towards the vortex as everyone yelled. She went through seeing Velanna looking around in interest.

"Why did we go through?" Bethany asked as she looked back at the vortex.

"Our blood." Velanna said as she turned around to look at her fellow wardens."The vortex was made to keep those who have the taint to go through and those who don't to remain." She approached a red lyrium vein, inspecting it.

"Then this was no coincidence. Someone wants to separate us." Nathaniel had a bad feeling suddenly.

"Then we must go back and warn the others." Addy turned around when suddenly they paled and Bethany bucked over as she felt like she needed to vomit. Everyone else unsheathe their weapons and looked around for the familiar feeling.

"It seems we couldn't dissuade your journey." His voice was airy and slow.

"We?" Addy asked.

"Yes we."

"Architect, I came for you." Addy pointed her sword at him with a hateful glare.

"Ah, you must be who the Wardens are looking for." Alistair beamed as he stepped forward.

Addy turned to find Alistair coming through the vortex.

"Is that what you came here for?" The Architect looked at Addy after looking at her companions. "You didn't tell them the truth?" He sucked in a long breath.

"What truth?" Alistair asked.

Addy just glared at him defiantly. And then something hit her very hard in the back of her head. The last thing she saw was a woman with black hair tied into a bun with messy bags coming to the front and familiar golden eyes staring at her before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Last Chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Finale

Hello everyone! I would like to thank all those who took the time to read my fan fic. It was a delight to see those numbers grow! Please rate and review and this is the last chapter for this story. Soon my other stories will be up and they will be longer than six chapters! Kind of excited but also nervous. Again thank you and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bioware characters just the story I made. **

* * *

_Wake up… _

She groaned.

_Wake up… They are near…_

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up slowly and clutched her head to make the world stop spinning.

"Good, you're awake."

"Shh. Not so loud." She whispered.

"You need to get up."

_Listen to him. Hurry._

"Alright, alright."

She reluctantly got up and slowly opened her eyes as they were adjusting to the light. She blinked a few times and suddenly she had a feeling of deja vu. She looked at herself and sighed in relief when she was still in her heavy armor and _not _in her smallclothes.

"I know." He chuckled. "I did that same thing when I awoke."

She turned around to him.

"Where are we?" She looked around. "Where are the others?"

Alistair shrugged. "I just woke up not to long ago before you did."

She went to the bars and gave it a pull just to test the bars weakness. She cursed as the bars were firm but also because she noticed that the cell they were in was blocked by magic. Similar to when they had to rescue Anora from before getting caught and sent to Fort Drakon.

"Alistair, what do you remember last?" She turned to look at him.

"I remember speaking to you and you cut me off and then-" He had his thinking face on.

'_Never change Alistair.'_

"Then we met with the Architect and I was knocked out."

"That's what I remember as well." She sighed as she looked around for a way out.

"You won't find a way out."

They whipped their heads to the newcomer.

"Cassandra, good. Get us out." Addy grabbed the bars with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"I rather see you here rot." Cassandra spat.

Addy's eyes darken.

"But someone requested your presence."

She snapped her fingers and the Architect came into the room.

"Architect! Why are you doing this!?" She pleaded.

"You don't know what you have done." He breathed.

He opened the cell they were in but froze her and made her walk without any free will.

"Blood magic." Alistair got in a stance to use his Templar skills to dispel it.

"You do that and I will behead her right here." Cassie snarled at him.

He relaxed. The door closed as he ran to the bars and shook them yelling after Addy.

_Just be calm. All is well…_

She was pushed by Cassie roughly and she was relinquished from the spell the Architect had on her. She fell on her hands and knees. She groaned and looked over her shoulder to glare at them. She got up while clutching her stomach.

"Its good to see you again, my friend."

"Hello, Morrigan."

Morrigan made a gesture for Cassie and the Architect to leave.

"You work for them?" She stood straight as she watched the witch.

"No. They work for me."

"I see."

"I suppose, you came to, retrieve what is yours?"

Addy glared at her. "You're behind this!"

"No. I found the Architect on my way through the Free Marches." Her eyes turned to sadness suddenly.

"I have, something to confess. If you would let me."

"Alright. I will… indulge in your games."

Morrigan giggled. "That's why I like you. You are _very_ smart. So wise to listen. To know where you stand."

"Get to the explanation Morrigan." She gritted her teeth.

"Alistair and I slept together."

Addy's jaw went slack.

"But it wasn't for pleasure, I can assure you. It was actually to save your life."

"My life?" She snorted. "How does _fucking_ my ex boyfriend save my life _exactly_?"

"Now there is what confuses me as well. I was suppose to bore a child from him."

"Come again."

"Exactly as you heard Addy. To save your life, I performed a ritual where Alistair was the subject. I was to become with child and when you slew the Archdemon, his soul would be passed onto the child."

Addy was floored. Then there was scuffling and a grunt.

"Let Alistair tell you, if you don't believe me."

"Tell her what?" He snapped.

Addy snapped out of her shock and looked at Alistair.

"Is what she saying true?"

"What? What is?" He was confused.

"The ritual." Morrigan simply said.

His eyes widen. He went rigid and shut his eyes tight. Nausea filled him and he wanted to double over and vomit. He then gasped and clutched his stomach in pain.

"You son of a-"

"Now, now Addy. I would have thought you would be grateful." Morrigan was amused.

She turned and snarled at her.

"Is this your idea of a joke!" She yelled at the witch. Inside her heart broke.

Morrigan shook her head. "Have I _ever_ given you any _reason_ that I was joking?"

"Wait. Wait." Alistair regained his composure but Addy wanted to punch him again. She was stopped by the Architect and his blood magic.

"You said _suppose_. What do you mean?"

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "As you heard _Templar._ I never bore one. You are useless."

"Then how in Andraste's name is _she_ alive?!" He demanded.

Before anything could be said his eyes widen and whirled on Addy. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Suddenly the room gotten smaller.

"You… you were with child?"

She didn't say anything. The Architect released her from her bond. She just sat there on the floor, her hair obscuring her face.

"Actually, it is accurate to say _children_." The Architect elaborated.

"Children… my-"

"Don't you _dare_!" Addy suddenly bolted up.

"How could you!"

"You _left_ me!"

"But they were _my seed!_"

Addy scoffed.

"And that's what makes all of this interesting." Morrigan said as she descended the stairs.

The place they were in was a cave like every other. Except it looked like a throne room but instead of a chair there was a desk with papers scattered about and a door on the left side of the cave.

"The fact that they have _your_ blood _and_ the soul of the old god, they are powerful. One of them is a mage."

Addy's eyes widen. "A mage? No magic runs in _my_ family."

"I have never heard of the Theirin bloodline having magic…"

"Who knows. Maybe your mother did but we don't know." Morrigan shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." His eyes sparked with realization. "I never needed to use lyrium to use my Templar powers!"

Addy widen her eyes. By the Maker this was too much to take in. She was ready to faint at any moment.

"Can I see them?" Addy suddenly ask.

"You may." Morrigan said. "But you cannot take them."

"What!" Alistair was outraged.

"She is right. That's why I took them away from her womb and with old magic we were able to… preserve and made Morrigan give birth to them." The Architect elaborated.

Addy and Alistair were disturbed by it all. Morrigan pointed to the only door in the cave. Addy ran. Alistair stayed frozen in his spot.

When Addy arrived at the door she froze. All of her companions were inside cells, and two children were whispering among themselves. They both turned to the new person who appeared at the door. The boy looked uncanny like Alistair, except for his eyes. He had her eyes. The girl looked like her but had the honey eyes of Alistair. Addy fell to her knees. She let out a sob.

"Mother?" The boy whispered.

Another sob and she started to shake. She hung her head.

Small arms enveloped her suddenly and she let go. She cried. Everyone understood and Fenris was shell shocked. Cassie was delighted to see his shocked expression.

'_Maybe __**now**_ _he would leave with me.'_

"Don't cry." Said the girl as she petted her hair.

Suddenly they were takeaway. Addy looked up as the Architect had them by the hand and walked away. Addy yelled and ran after him but bumped into Alistair and the door had that same protective magic shield with Morrigan on the other side.

"As I said, you cannot take them. They are destined for something greater. Far greater than all of us." She looked at Addy with sympathy. "I am sorry." She turned and walked away Addy yelling behind her.

* * *

Everyone was on edge. Addy was pacing back and forth trying to find a solution. Leliana, Nathaniel and Velanna trying to calm her down. Alistair was in a whirl of emotions. He didn't know whether to be happy, upset or angry. Anora was silent in the corner along with Loghain, just watching the both of them. Cassie and her companions were outside the spell door whispering to each other, minus Fenris who stood in the shadows watching Addy.

"Addy, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright." Leliana tried to appease.

"We will find a way." Velanna added.

"No. We have to think of a way out and a way for them to escape." She looked at the three. "They deserve a normal life. A life without no, destiny or a life bound to something." She grimaced.

"If we _do _get them out, they are royalty. Ferelden needs an heir." Anora stepped forward. Her father behind her.

Addy glared at her. "That was _your_ job! If you couldn't bear a child, then the Maker has punished you for your greed."

Anora narrowed her eyes. "If I couldn't bear a child is not because of _my _greed."

"Something powerful played with her womb." Velanna thought out loud.

Everyone looked at her confused and wide eyed. Alistair finally came back to the living.

"What do you mean?" Anora raised a brow.

"As you heard. You aren't _barren_ per say. But it has taken you a great deal to make one." She didn't bother to look at her.

"How do you know this?" Anora demanded.

Velanna sighed. "I was to be a keeper. Even Merrill would know this. Its old magic."

"With magic we pay a price." Addy whispered.

"Yes. I don't know what you partook in but usually the spell breaks when you have made love with a man you _actually_ fell in love with." Velanna raised a brow.

"You got married to the eyes of Ferelden and not by love." Leliana said with narrowed eyes.

"It… makes sense." Anora looked at Addy. "But that does not _excuse_ that your children, more so the boy is royalty. Ferelden needs to carry the Theirin blood line. And I can not love Alistair. I have tried."

"How could you _not _love me?" He joked.

Everyone sighed.

"Separate the fact that they are of royal blood, they also have the essence of the old god and the girl is a mage. Apparently maybe my mother could have had magic _or_ her family carries magic." He grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. I am freeing _my _children!" She slightly yelled.

"That would be unwise."

Everyone turned to Fenris.

"You… you _agree _with them?" Addy was in disbelief.

"They were born with a purpose." He shrugged then walked towards her. "Think about it Adeline for one second. Lets say they were born from your womb."

She nodded.

"They have _greatness_ in their blood. The Theirin blood line is know to have high dragon blood."

"What!?" Alistair yelled wide eyed.

Fenris nodded. "They have the Cousland blood, which is well known throughout Thedas. Then the essence of an _old god_. They have Templar blood as well _and _they have powerful magic course through their veins. Whether the boy is a mage or not."

Fenris was in front of her. She was wide eyed.

"And lets not _forget_ that they have the Taint as well."

He analyzed her as everyone was dumbstruck.

"Something so _powerful_ could only have a _purpose_." He said softly. He grabbed her hands and threaded his fingers with hers.

She was quiet. Processing everything he had just said. A revelation slapped her across the face.

_The Maker has a very bad sense of humor._

"But they are not to be future rulers." Fenris turned around to see everyone. "As I said, they have a purpose, greater than that of sitting on a throne, running a country."

"After what happened to Kirkwall, I would say Fenris is correct."

Everyone turned to Isabella as she walked towards them.

"What happened in Kirkwall?" Nathaniel asked. Suddenly, his sister and nephew were his concern.

"Kirkwall is slowly being torn apart by Templar's and Mages." Isabella sighed heavily.

"A Templar, Mage war." Alistair groaned.

"How did all of this happen." Sigrun sat by Bethany trying to process everything.

"Anders." Fenris snarled.

"Anders? What does he have to do with this?" Velanna glared at the elf.

"Anders was the cause of this war and possibly the end of this era. His death only solidified all mage's plights." Bethany remembered when she met Anders.

_The veil will be torn asunder and all will be plunged into darkness. We need your children. They are why Wynne accepted to keep you alive…_

Addy went stiff. Of course. It all made sense. But she wanted to raise them. Be a part of them.

_To be a mother…_

She let go of Fenris' hand and walked towards the door.

"I won't lose them." She whispered.

"If they carry the essence of an old god… Addy…"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence Velanna." Addy whirled to look at her with dark eyes.

"It is a Grey Warden's _duty_ to vanquish the blight!"

"The blight wasn't over…" Alistair added.

"Those two could _bring _it back! It probably wasn't stopped!" Sigrun gasped.

"NO! Your lie!" Addy shouted.

"Adeline! For the love of the gods! Listen to me!" Velanna went to her and shook her. "I know this _must _be painful but if they _do _have that essence, whats to say that the god already isn't _manipulating _then _and _getting them ready for _another _blight!" She yelled at her.

Addy sobbed and fell to her knees. Velanna cried with her. Bethany also ran to her and hugged her. Everyone's heart broke for her. What was happening was unfair. Even Alistair knew this as he hung his head in despair. Nathaniel but a hand on his shoulder in show of silent support and even Loghain, surprisingly, was at his side. Everything that they could dream of, was always one step way. Always away from achieving true happiness. Why work hard when the Maker takes away that one step?

Suddenly the room trembled and they all yelled in surprise as they sought a way to keep themselves balanced. A _whoosh_ sound came from the door and Sebastian came in running with Merrill.

"We need to _move_!" He yelled as the tremor stopped.

"Whats going on?" Addy shot up along with Bethany and Velanna.

"They veil… do you feel it?" Merrill asked a bit too excited.

_The world is being torn!_

"Lets move! We have to find Morrigan!"Addy shouted as she ran out the door.

Everyone shouted her name. Another tremble and this one powerful then the last. They moved fast trying to not get crushed by the boulders that were coming down on them. They moved as a unit as one person to get out the cave. Addy felt wind and gestured to everyone towards the breeze. They found a light ahead of the cave and they all ran towards it.

A loud _bang_ was heard that had them on their knees covering their ears. The world around them shifted from the fade to reality.

"Maker's breath!" Bethany gasped.

The mages felt power unlike ever before. They marveled in the way, whatever _this_ feeling was. It felt great. They felt rejuvenated. Alistair felt his templar powers wanted to come forth. To dispel what ever this was.

Addy caught a glimpse of a familiar black bun and ran towards it as another _bang_ was heard. She covered her ears as she screamed her name.

"MORRIGAN!"

She turned wide eyed and narrowed her eyes. She took out her staff in preparation to attack her.

"You _cannot _stop this Adeline! Don't be a _fool_!" Morrigan yelled above the noise the sky was making.

"I want to be a part of their lives!" She yelled back. "I am their _mother_!"

Morrigan shook her head. "Just because they _know _who their parents _are_, doesn't mean you can come! They have a role far greater in this world and the better they don't get attach to something to make them _weak_ the better all this will be done!"

"Morrigan please!"

"NO!"

Morrigan was about to attack when another _bang _and another huge tremor followed. She fell into the mirror pushing the Architect with her and the mirror shattered. Then a scream was heard and everything went quiet.

* * *

"So, did you-" Asked the woman.

"Gone. Just like the Warden." Cassandra Pentaghast shoved the book back to the woman with red hair. She gestured for her troops to move out.

"That is no coincidence." She fingered the book.

"So, do we proceed with the original plan or keep looking?"

Leliana looked at her. "Its in the Maker's hands now. We put our faith in him."

Cassandra walked away.

"Well?"

"You heard."

"Yes. So that's it?"

Leliana turned to Fenris and Alistair.

"Impossible for _both_ to be gone. Cassie was there with us." Fenris snarled agitated.

"Sebastian said she left. Something spoke to her and she just… left." Leliana cocked her head to side. "You were there. She didn't tell you anything?"

Fenris shook his head. "No. There are _a lot_ of unanswered questions."

"Then lets move. They are the only ones with answers and Morrigan needs to be found." She turned to Alistair who had been quiet. "Are you sure you want to leave Ferelden?"

"More than ever. We need to find her and I need to find my children. I will honor her last wish." His once warm honey eyes turned dark and harden with anger.

Leliana nodded and proceeded to follow the rest of the Seeker soldiers out of Kirkwall.

* * *

_She looked with great sorrow in her eyes. The sky changing shape and form. She looked behind her and back to world below her. _

"Don't_ be sadden. We will save them. Just as you asked."_

_She nodded but her heart still cried for those who she knew would not be saved._

**THE END**


End file.
